


The Lion

by orphan_account



Series: The Black Family King [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Ancient History, Dark Magic, Death Magic, Elemental Magic, Family History, Future Relationships, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Magical Artifacts, Multi, Necromancy, Order of the Phoenix Bashing (Harry Potter), Prince Harry Potter, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Regulus Black Lives, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Slytherin Percy Weasley, Talking To Dead People, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, The Sacred Twenty-Eight (Harry Potter), Time Magic, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 31,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hadrian Black  is now eleven and ready to journey to Hogwarts into the arms of the beast. The year shall be filled with political manoeuvring, secrets and new types of magic!
Relationships: Alicia Spinnet/George Weasley, Alphard Black & Cassiopeia Black, Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Arcturus Black III & Pollux Black, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Bartemius Crouch Jr./Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Justin Finch-Fletchley/Ernie Macmillan, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Evan Rosier, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Regulus Black/Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Terry Boot/Anthony Goldstein, Theodore Nott/Original Male Character(s), Tracey Davis/Zacharias Smith
Series: The Black Family King [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628464
Comments: 20
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

Black Castle was booming with life as Hadrian Black's birthday party was being set up. Arcturus Black III stood on the garden porch to watch the tables and chairs being set up, he was smoking a cigarette as he watched the house-elves do their jobs.

He turned around as the first guests began to arrive, Arcturus smiled when he saw Lady Augsta Longbottom with her grandson Neville. Augusta approached the lord and said loudly,"Thank you for inviting us Arcturus."

"My pleasure Augusta. How are you Neville?"

Neville stuttered,"F-f-fine sir."

"Don't call me sir it makes me feel a hundred years old. Now I believe that Harry is getting ready in his room."

Augusta smiled before walking to a table, her vulture hat bobbing with every step she took. Arcturus shook his head before welcoming Amelia and Susan Bones to the party.

After the Bones came the Notts (Thaddeus, Elizabeth and Theodore) then the Zabinis and Abbots. Next the Davies and Greengrasses. After them came the Malfoys, Rosiers, Goyles and Crabbes. Finally the Diggorys arrived.

About half an hour after the guests finally sat down Harry appeared dressed in grey silk robes. Harry sat down quickly next to Arcturus as Sirius and Remus with their two children Aries and Galexia arrived.

Once everyone was sat down Pollux, Cygnus and Alphard appeared with a massive chocolate cake that Cassieopiea levitated to the main table. Arcturus rose and said,"I want to thank you all for coming today for my heir's birthday. Now I know that the past decade hasn't been a good time. Sirius was wrongly imprisoned but this year marks the beginning of a new generation that we will step aside for. Now if you would join in with a rendition of Happy Birthday."

Harry was smiling excitedly as the most of the group sang Happy Birthday to him and once they had finished he blew out the candles on the cake. Food appeared on the tables once the candles had been blown out and the group tucked into the meal.

Alphard and Pollux were whispering mischievously as they ate the pork chops in front of them. The meal passed quickly and once it was done Sirius stood to say,"Now Harry, I think it is time for your presents. Isn't it grandfather?"

Arcturus nodded so Sirius summoned a large pile of presents from inside the castle. Harry pulled the first present off the pile and read the note on it: To Harry. From Aunt Cassieopiea. He opened it carefully to reveal Hogwarts: A History.

Harry got potions ingredients from Pollux and Alphard, a book on Transfiguration from Cedrella, from Harfang and Callidora he got jewellery. He got a small locket from Charis and a book about Herbology from Neville and Augusta. Amelia and Susan got him a Broom-Servicing Kit while Hannah Abbot gifted him a pair of robes.

Draco Malfoy gave Harry a few books on Healing Magic, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott gave him a collection of books on defence. From Cedric Diggory he recieved Quidditch Through the Ages, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davies gave him a pioe of magazines about fashion. Aries and Galexia gave him a box of Honeydukes chocolate, from Sirius and Remus he got pranking supplies. Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe gave him a small snake.

Arcturus approached Harry and muttered,"This is my present." Harry ripped it open to reveal two mirrors. "Communicates Mirrors so you and I can speak when you are at Hogwarts."

Harry hugged his guardian who chuckled before hugging back.


	2. Chapter 2

Diagon Alley was crowded with Hogwarts Students buying the things they needed for the upcoming school year. Alphard and Harry appeared at the entrance into the alley, Harry asked,"Why couldn't grandfather come, Uncle Alphard?"

"Arcturus has a Wizengamot meeting where he will be announcing that you are the Crown Prince of Avalon." Alphard replied as he walked towards Twilfitt and Tattings.

The two entered the clothing shop and were intercepted by a black-haired assistant. Alphard stood against the wall as he watched Harry measured and given a pair of silk robes and as they were almost done he said,"Harry also needs 2 pairs of dragon hide gloves, a pair of blue dress robes and 5 pairs of boots."

Harry glared at him as his hands and feet were measured and he was handed a bag that held all his new clothes. Alphard announced,"Flourish and Blotts is next. If I leave you at the shop, will you mind if I go get your potion ingredients. Then we will go get your wand but don't tell Arcturus he wouldn't be happy."

Harry grinned and nodded in agreement, his uncle escorted him to the shop but then left with a promise of being back in 15 minutes. He entered the store and saw bookshelfs piled with hundreds of books, Harry went towards the section called: Charms and Transfiguration.

He was able to get Magical Theory and A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration but wasn't able to reach the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1.

"Need some help?"

Harry turned around to see a ginger-haired, freckled, lanky boy standing behind him. He replied,"Yes please."

The boy reached up and removed the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 from the shelf as he handed it to Harry he muttered,"I am Percy Weasley, you are?"

"Hadrian Black." Harry answered carefully.

Percy didn't react visibly to the name and just asked,"First Year at Hogwarts then?"

"Yes got my Hogwarts letter yesterday."

"Do you know Cedric Diggory?"

"Yes, he is a friend of mine."

"He is one of my best friends at Hogwarts."

When Alphard returned ten minutes later he saw Harry and Percy standing near the door to the shop talking quietly. He said,"New friend?"

"Yes, Uncle Alphard this is Percy Weasley."

"Cedrella's third oldest grandson?"

"Yes sir." Percy replied respectfully.

"None of that if you become good friends with my nephew then we might see each other more often. Come Harry I have already got your phials, cauldron, scales, telescope and potion ingredients. We need to get you a wand and Arcturus wants me to buy you a gift."

Harry followed his uncle to Ollivander's Wands after saying goodbye to Percy. The two entered a dark shop that held thousands of boxes that contained wands.

"Alphard Black, blackthorn, 12½ inches and dragon heartstring as a core." A old gravelly voice said.

"Yes, Mr Ollivander."

"Hadrian Black hold out your wand arm." Harrry held out his right arm and a tape measure began to measure him by itself as Ollivander began to pull boxes from the shelfs.

"Try this one ebony, 8 inches, unicorn tail hair."

Harry was about to pick it up when Ollivander snatched it back shaking his head. Half an hour in Harry had tried around 20 wands.

"Tricky customer. Here try this elder, Thunderbird tail feather, 13¾." Harry picked up the wand and a warm feeling spread up his arm.

Ollivander murmured,"This wand shows that you have a chosen destiny, Your Highness."

Alphard looked st his nephew and passed him a object that was covered by a purple cloth. Harry pulled the cloth off and was shocked to see a snowy white owl sitting in the cage. He said,"Hedwig."

Alphard nodded and the two left the shop quickly as Diagon Alley began to fill up even more.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry tried to ignore the eyes that were staring at him as he and Cygnus walked upto the Hogwarts Express. He muttered,"Why are they staring at me?"

"Alphard didn't tell you? Idiot. They are staring at you because Arcturus told the Wizengamot, that your are.." Cygnus whispered back.

Harry nodded as the two stood in front of the ruby red train. Cygnus looked down at his nephew and sighed,"This won't change your life at Hogwarts. Every member of the Wizengamot meeting was sworn to secrecy by Arcturus until you are 17."

Harry nodded and asked,"What about-"

"You will make new friends. Now you better get on the train." Harry didn't move and was wearing a worried expression."Don't worry. It doesn't matter what house you are sorted in. We agree that you are suited for Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

Harry grinned as he remembered the time Arcturus and Sirius had caught him nose deep in books about Alchemy and Latin. He said goodbye to his uncle before boarding the train and finding a empty compartment to sit in.

Harry looked at of the window as the train began to move but was surprised to see that Cygnus had already disappeared. As the train began to pull out of the station the compartment door opened as a blonde haired boy and a red haired boy entered it arguing over what house they will be in.

The blonde boy noticed Harry and said,"I'm Ernie Macmillan and this is Justin Finch-Fletchley, you are?"

"Hadrian Black."

Justin replied,"Nice to meet you."

"What were you arguing about?" Harry asked.

Ernie exclaimed,"Justin thinks that we will get into Gryffindor while I think we will get into Hufflepuff!"

"Which house do you both want?"

"Hufflepuff." The two boys chorused. 

"Then you know what house you want to be in. Now, were you both born in the Wizarding World or Muggle World?"

"I am Pureblood, I believe that my great-aunt Melania was married to your grandfather." Ernie said excitedly.

Harry nodded and turned to Justin, who murmured,"I am a muggle-born and was down for Eton before getting my Hogwarts letter."

Harry was about to reply when two other boys entered the compartment one had blonde hair, one had brown. The brown-haired boy asked,"Can we sit here?" I am Terry Boot and this my friend Anthony Goldstein."

"Yes you can. I am Hadrian Black, this is Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley." Harry answered.

Anthony frowned,"You are the Black Heir-oh!" He grinned at Harry and winked.

Harry grinned back and nodded as if to say he knew what he was talking about. The other three stared at them with confused expressions but neither of them said anything about it.

The conversation turned to the house they wanted to be sorted into and what subjects they would like the most. They were so indulged in the conversation that they failed to notice that the Hogwarts Express was half way towards the castle that would hold the rest of their future.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station loudly as all the students began to walk to the doors that led onto the platform. Harry and his new friends jumped off the train and approached a massive man who was calling,"Firs' years! Firs' years! Over here firs' years."

Once all the first years were in front of him, the man led them towards multiple wooden boats he then said loudly,"Four to a boat, firs' years!"

Harry, Ernie, Justin and a blonde haired boy climbed into the second to last boat. Ernie turned to the other boy and asked,"'Who are you? I am Ernie Macmillan, this is Justin Finch-Fletchley and Harry Black."

"I am Zacharias Smith." The boy said.

"Hufflepuff's Heir?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I want to say because you are the Black Heir then you are Slytherin and Gryffindor's Heir."

They fell silent as the boats drew close enough to Hogwarts, which allowed the students to get their first look at Hogwarts Castle.

Justin gasped,"It's amazing!"

The other three also looked shocked at the sight of the light up castle. Soon enough the boats arrived at the docks beneath Hogwarts. Everyone got out of the boats and followed the man up a large amount of stairs until they were in front of a massive set of oak doors.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the man.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was big but Black Castle was alot larger in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at he had saw at Gringotts with Alphard, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -- the rest of the school must already be here -- but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered on Nevile's cloak which was fastened under his left ear and on a Weasley's smudged nose. 

Harry asked,"How are we sorted?"

"I don't know." Ernie replied as the students got a shock.

About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance--"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost -- I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Justin got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Harry behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard a bushy-haired girl whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing -- noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause --

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Black, Aries!"

Aries stepped forward and put the hat on which shouted out immediately,"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Black, Galexia!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Black, Hadrian!"

Harry walked to the stool and placed the hat on his head which said in his head,"Arcturus' boy. Hmm. I know just where to put you, make sure to ask a house-elf to bring me to you as I have a lot to say to to you. Now, SLYTHERIN!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah, music," Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The first year Slytherins stood and followed prefects Adrian Pucey and Gemma Farley out of the Great Hall, down a short corridor and two flights of stairs before they arrived in front of a blank stone wall.

Adrian said,"The password to our common room changes every two weeks. The password to start the term off with is basilisk." As he said this the wall behind him faded away to reveal a room draped in dark green and brown sofas.

Gemma led the first yeard over to the fireplace and once they were there she said,"This house is a symbol of pride and power. Cunning and stealth, unity and strength. When you leave the common room you are holding the house's reputation on your shoulders so consider your actions very carefully. Professor Snape wants you to know that if you have any problems come to your fellow housemates first and if it still continues then go to him because he will try to help you in anyway possible. Adrian rule one."

"Rule one is stick together. If you see a member of our house being harassed or bullied then come tell us and we will deal with them. Make sure that if you curse, hex or jinx them then make sure no one knows it was you. We don't want to appear too strict but most of you know the reputation of our noble house and how most of the school feels about us. Now, Professor Snape has one more rule. Always behave like a proper Pureblood Heirs outside the common room and show respect to every teacher. Boys with me, girls follow Gemma."

The boys followed Adrian to a dormitory with seven four-poster beds spread evenly across the room. Harry approached the bed closet to the bathroom and began to unpack his belongings.

Corvus pulled out his toothbrush and toothpaste from his trunk and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once he had finished brushing his teeth, Corvus pulled off his robes leaving him in a crisp-white shirt and black trousers. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled off his pale body.

Once his shirt was off he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers before pulling them off leaving him in his black boxers until he changed into his red pyjamas. He walked out of the bathroom with his clothes in his hands before placing them in his trunk. Corvus got into bed last as everyone else was asleep already, he got his wand out from his robes and flicked it.

The curtains sealed shut as Corvis drifted off to sleep after a very eventful night. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day in the Great Hall, Cassius Warrington and Sylvia Avery handed out the first year's timetables and were going to escort them to their first lesson Transfiguration. Corvus and Harry breakfasts quickly and were the first waiting with Cassius and Sylvia near the end of the Great Hall.

Around a quarter to nine, the two prefects led the first years to Transfiguration and left them in a perfect line outside the classroom. Ten minutes later Professor McGonagall opened the door and ushered them in with the Hufflepuffs, which included Ernie, Justin and Neville.

McGonagall stood in front of the class and after a few minutes she said curtly,"Transfiguration is a very dangerous and vast magical art so I warn you only those with control over their minds can master this art. An example." She swished her wand and her desk turned into a pig it turned back to a desk after a few minutes.

For the next ten minutes she went over the theory of turning a matchstick to a needle. After the ten minutes she ordered,"For the rest of the lesson you will practice the spell."

Harry looked at his matchstick and imagined it transforming into a proper needle before waving his wand. The matchstick immediately transformed into a needle with a sharp point at the end.

McGonagall approached the desk and picked up the needle before saying,"Well done Mr Black. This a perfect needle why don't you see if you can change the colour of it. Five points to Slytherin.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first years had Charms with Professor Flitwick after Transfiguration and that lesson was spent discussing the theory behind the levitation charm. After Charms they had Potions with the Gryffindors. 

The Slytherins formed a line on the opposite side of the Gryffindors. After a few minutes of waiting Professor Snape opened the door and barked,"Get in!"

The group filled into the room and the Slytherins took the right side while to Gryffindors took the left. Harry sat next to a girl with long brown hair called Daphne Greengrass. Once the class was seated Snape took the register and paused at Aries and Harry's names he continued after a few seconds of silence.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking." His voice was barely more than a whisper as he spoke but he was able to keep everyone's eyes on him. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

"Black!" said Snape suddenly as he pointed at Harry. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? "

Harry replied respectfully,"You would get a powerful sleeping potion called the Draught of Living Death." 

"Where would I find a bezoar?"

"The stomach of a goat."

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"There is none as they are the same plant which can also go by aconite."

"At least you opened a book before you came here unlike your father. Five points to Slytherin."

Harry realised that Snape thought Sirius was his father not his uncle. Gryffindor seemed to get the most of Snape's anger during the lesson as the Weasley boy had managed to melt his cauldron.

Snape stormed over to Weasley and snapped,"Idiot boy! You added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire!" He turned to sandy-haired boy behind Weasley. "You Finnegan why didn't you tell him to not add the quills. Thought it would make him look better. Black, Lestrange you have both completed a perfect potion take this idiot up to Madam Pompfrey."

Harry and Corvus helped Weasley upto his feet and pulled him out of the class. As they got up to the first flight of stairs a familiar voice called,"Harry? What are you doing?"

Harry turned around to see Percy in silk Hogwarts robes with the Slytherin Crest on. He answered,"Taking him to the Hospital Wing. I thought you were a Gryffindor."

"Not exactly. Me and my two younger brothers were sorted into Slytherin and when our parents were about to disown us your Aunt Cedrella took guardianship of us, that allowed us to keep the Weasley name for now at least. Who is this?"

"This is my cousin Corvus Lestrange."

"A pleasure. Oh for- of course it is."

Corvus asked as they walked down the corridor to the Hospital Wing,"What?"

"This is Ronald Weasley, the youngest son. Anyway I have to get to the library do come and join me after your last lesson."

"We will." The two boys said as they dragged Weasley to into the Hospital Wing. Once they had done this they hurried back down to the dungeons before the lesson ended.

Snape asked when they entered the room,"Madam Pompfrey recieved the idiot then?"

Corvus nodded as he sat back down while the rest of the class packed their equipment away. Two minutes later Snape called,"Dismissed. Mr Black stay behind."

"Corvus wait outside." Harry muttered as Snape approached him.

Snape said,"I know your father wasn't Sirius. Lord Black has asked me to treat you like that so Dumbledore doesn't get suspicious. However I do want to offer you that if you need any help with your homework a d studying then my door is always open to you and your friends."

"Thank you sir."

"Off you go. I believe that Mr Weasley has asked you to meet him in the library." Harry left the room quickly to meet up with Corvus and meet up with Percy.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks passed with Harry and his friends being introduced to the lessons and discussing the theory behind spells. Until during the first week of October when the first years were waiting outside the Potions classroom when a bald old man opened the door and ushered everyone in.

The old man's waistcoat looked like it could burst opene at any minute. He walked to the front of the class and muttered,"I am Professor Horace Slughorn. Professor Snape has taken ill and will be back next week but for the time being I will be your Potions teacher. Put those books away as they won't be of use to you today." Slughorn flicked his wand and a pile of books appeared and floated over to each student to place one on the desk.

A bushy-haired girl exclaimed," But Professor don't we need the book to make potions!"

Slughorn stared in shock as he said,"Miss Granger I presume. Professor Snape warned me about you. We won't be making potions today we are discussing the use of potion ingredients. Five points from Gryffindor for interrupting a teacher. Now what is the most famous potion boomslang is used for? Lestrange."

"Polyjuice Potion." Corvus answered.

"Correct! Ten points to Slytherin for answering a O.W.L level question. Can anyone else name a ingredient in Polyjuice Potion? Black."

Harry replied,"Knotgrass, leeches and powdered bicorn horn."

"Fifteen points to Slytherin, five for each ingredient. Mr Weasley name another ingredient."

Weasley stammered,"Dittany."

"No. Two points to Gryffindor for a attempt. The other three ingredients are a person's hair, fluxweed and lace wing flies. Now moving on to potions themselves, Miss Gramger what does a pepperup potion do?:

"Pepper-Up Potion can be used to cure colds and to warm the recipient up. Drinking it can cause steam to come out of the drinker's ears. The potion was invented by Glover Hipworth." Granger answered.

"Five points from Gryffindor for giving me a answer from the book. Mr Malfoy can you answer the question?"

"It can cure the common cold and warms up the person that takes it. However, it has the side effect of making steam come from the recipient's ears." Draco murmured.

"That Miss Granger is a example of someone giving an answer where they understand what they read. Five points to Slytherin for a good answer."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Corvus and Draco were disappointed when Potions ended two hours later. Before they left the classroom Slughorn announced,"The Board of Governors are considering having Professor Snape just teach N.E.W.T level and hiring me to teach all the other years so next week you could have me again. Now dismissed."

Slughorn was left standing alone in the classroom when all the students filled away to have their dinner. As soon as they were gone he pulled out a golden cylinder from under his shirt and muttered,"He was right." 

Slughorn pulled out his wand and whispered,"Revelio." A wall glowed golden from the corner of the room. He stepped towards it and flicked his wand, the wall fizzled away loudly to reveal a room with four portraits in. The portrait on the far right murmured,"Will you save us from this prison?"

The Potions Master realised with a shock that these were the portraits of the Hogwarts Founders. He replied,"Even better I can get you to a place where people will listen to you. Now I know you are Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff but who are you?"

The portrait in the middle whispered,"I am the one they call the Architect of Hogwarts, Atlas Black the one who created Old Magic. If you look in the chest underneath each of our paintings then you will see historic artefacts to do with each of us."

Slughorn bent down and opened the box under Salazar's painting. He saw lots of magical artefacts in the chest, he said,"Arcturus was right. I will move your portraits and artefacts within the week to Black Castle."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was sat with Corvus and Draco in the library, working on his Charms homework. Corvus said quietly,"Isn't Slughorn the one that-"

"Yes but I don't want that image in my mind." Harry replied.

"Of course you don't." 

They fell silent until Percy came upto them and sat down at the table murmuring,"Sorry I am late. Had to ask Professor Vector about the homework. How was Defence?"

"Qurriell hasn't taught us anything but the stunning spell and it was only the theory behind it." Draco complained he was about to say something else when Ernie, Nevile, Justin, Aries and Galexia sat down at the table.

Aries asked,"Granger is on her way. She wants tell Harry something."

"You have waited this long on purpose. Where are Terry and Anthony?" Ernie replied.

"Gobstones Club." 

The group fell silent as they worked through their homework slowly as they were helping each other with the subjects that some of them needed help with.

Harry was flicking through the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 when a shadow fell over the table. He looked up to see Hermione Granger glaring at him, he asked,"Yes Miss Granger?"

"You can't be smarter then me because I am the brightest witch of our generation, the Headmaster told me so." Granger said as if they were children.

Galexia snapped,"So far you are not even in the top twenty-three. And if I am correct Harry is the too student while Corvus is number two."

Granger harumphhed and marched out of the library under Madam Pince's watchful gaze. Corvus looked at his cousin and grinned,"I think you have a admirer. Maybe you can invite her over at Yule, she would like that."

"Shut up Corvus." Harry replied.

"Only stating the truth."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Slytherin common room fell silent as Professor Snape announced,"Due to the Board of Governors, I will only be teaching 6-7th year Potions while Professor Horace Slughorn will be becoming Deputy Head of House and teaching 1st-5th year Potions."

Adrian asked,"Sir how long will you be staying?"

"Until the end of the year where my replacement shall take over. I have already been offered a job as a manager of a apothecary in Paris. Professor Slughorn may take over Head of House duties and all Potions lessons but this I don't know. The board are also investigating Professor Qurriell to see if he needs a permanent replacement."

"The Quidditch Cup, sir?" Marcus Flint inquired.

"I will still oversee the preparation for Quidditch Mr Flint. However we do need a new Seeker because Mr Higgs wants to focus more on his Arithmancy studies. Now goodnight, you are dismissed."

The Slytherin's quickly went to their dormitories to go to bed for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Arcturus looked at the letter he had just received before looking at Pollux and Cassieopiea, who were looking at him expectingly. He asked,"Harry has sent me the memory of the Hallowe'en Feast so I can watch it and then storm upto Hogwarts to tear Dumbledore an new one?"

"Yes. That is what he wants." Pollux answered.

"Well we have no better option. Cassieopiea will you get me the pensieve?"

The portrait of Salazar Slytherin grumbled,"Which pensieve are you using?"

"The ancestral one from Morgana." Arcturus placed the strand of memory in the pensieve once Cassieopiea had retrieved it. "Get parchment and a quill ready while I watch this."

He placed his head in the pensieve to watch the memory.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was sat at the Slytherin table with Percy on his right and Corvus on his left as the Hallowe'en Feast began. Food of all kinds appeared on the four house tables, most of the food was sweets and cakes. Harry reached for a slice of chocolate cake but wasn't able to grab it so he reached for a cheese sandwich instead.

Percy looked at the younger boy and grabbed two slices of chocolate cake and deposited one onto Harry's plate. The boy looked up at him and muttered,"You didn't have to get me a slice?"

"I wanted to because you looked like you really wanted it."

Harry blushed and just nodded in answer. Corvus looked at the two and grinned as he thought about how he could tease the two in the future. The three chatted idly about their classes and didn't notice that Draco was trying to get their attention.

Professor Slughorn at the Professor's table was talking to Professor Flitwick about the recent advancements in the field of Charms. Dumbledore was staring at the entrance to the Great Hall expectantly as if he was waiting for something.

Next to Percy his two twin brothers, Fred and George were sat next to him quietly discussing something the others couldn't hear. Corvus asked,"What are you doing for Yule, Percy?"

"I actually think the me, Fred, George and or two older brothers Bill and Charlie are going to spending the holiday with your grandfather."

"That'll be nice. I am guessing Bill is the Curse-Breaker while Charlie is the Dragon Handler at the Romiana reserve." Harry replied.

"They are. I think that you will get on with Bill as he likes ancient Wizarding History. From what grandmother tells me you like History, Alchemy, Latin and Charms."

"Did she?"

"Don't be embarrassed I like Charms to so at least we have something the two of us can talk about."

Harry looked at the Gryffindor table and asked,"Who is that boy sitting next to your youngest brother."

"Dudley Dursley. Dumbledore believes that he is the Bpu-Who-Lived." Percy answered.

Harry and Corvus shares a alarmed look which prompted Percy to ask,"What is wrong?"

"You will probably find out over Yule as it is best if Uncle Arcturus tells-" Corvus was cut off when the large oak doors slammed open and Professor Qurriell came running in.

Qurriell shouted,"Troll in the dungeon! Thought you should know." He then fell backwards in a faint.

The Great Hall burst in to screams as people realised the danger they were in. Dumbledore rose to his feet and boomed,"Silence! Prefects escort your house back to your common rooms."

"Surely you are not that idiotic Albus?" Slughorn snapped. "Slytherin and Hufflepuff's common rooms are both in the dungeons."

"Quite right Horace. Slytherin, Hufflepuff stay here. Professors Vector, Babbling, Slughorn stay here and organise the defence in case the troll enteres the Great Hall. Come with me now!" Dumbledore and the other Professors rushed out of the hall with their wands out.

Slughorn waved his wand and the oak doors slammed closed and was reinforced. He called,"Black, Lestrange help Professor Qurriell upto the top table." 

Corvus and Harry walked over to Qurriell to help him up but as soon as Harry touched him the Professor began to scream. Corvus looked confused but whispered,"I will get him back up. Make sure to tell Uncle Arcturus." He helped Qurriell upto the top table and took a seat at the Slytherin table again.

Harry and Percy were talking to Fred and George who was saying,"Qurriell screamed when you touched him?"

"Odd." Percy mururmered thoughtfully. "I think I have a idea but I will have to look it up in the library."

"What is your idea?" Harry asked.

"If I am correct then a few centuries ago it was recorded that the Headmaster of Hogwarts at the time was an enemy of the Minister of Magic. When the Headmaster touched the Minister, he died by disintegration."

"It would explain why he avoids me in class. Draco why are you eavesdropping?"

Draco spat,"You are the one who has been ignoring me all night?"

"That is because I have been talking to my friends."

"What a deranged murderer's son and three Slytherin Weasley are what you call friends?"

Corvus snarled,"I have let your comments slide before Draco. But I will not let your comments towards my parents last any longer."

They weren't able to say anything else as the hall doors began to shake as the troll attacked them with its club. Slughorn ran towards the door and started muttering under his breath as Vector and Babbling ushered the students to the far end of the hall.

The doors flew open and a twelve-foot mountain troll stomped in waving its club about. Slughorn shouted,"Expulso! Bombarda! Confringo Maxima!"

The troll didn't react to the spells and flung his club at Slughorn who disappeared with a loud crack. He reappeared several feet from where he was formerly standing and flung five spells at the troll.

Slughorn kept doing this to distract it until Dumbledore and the others appeared. The rest of the faculty ran into the Great Hall and began to fight the troll. Dumbledore rumbled,"Portus!" The troll disappeared in a flash of light. "Students go back to your common rooms. The feast will be finished there."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arcturus pulled out of the pensieve and waved his wand to make a quill begin to write something on a piece of parchment.

Cassieopiea looked at him questiongly so he said,"I believe that Harry will end up with either Percy, William or Charles Weasley."

"Do you want me to find out more information about William and Charles Weasley?"

"Yes please Cassieopiea."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry, Corvus and Percy were sat at a table in the library with books all over the table. Percy suddenly said,"Wait. This passage mentions that if you have been attacked by someone when you were young then your magic can react and defend you."

"I don't think that was it because it was like there were two screams." Harry mururmered thoughtfully.

They were interrupted by the Gryffindor Trio sitting down at a table close to theirs. Corvus moved carefully closer and whispered,"They are talking about who Uncle Nicolas is."

"What about him?"

"Oh that isn't good. Harry they are talking about the stone."

"We need to tell Grandfather, who can inform Uncle Nicolas and Aunt Perenelle. Don't look so confused Percy you will meet them at Yule if you celebrate it with us."

Percy shook his head before cracking open a new book as he asked,"What lessons are you liking so far Corvus?"

"Transfiguration, Herbology and History of Magic." Corvus replied as he finished his Potions homework on the ingredients of Polyjuice Potion.

"Hm. I wonder if- yes that would work. Be back in a minute Corvus, Harry." Percy stood up and walked over to Madam Pince to ask,"Do you have any books on Revealing Potions?"

Madam Pince cast a suspicious look at him before disappearing behind a stack of books. She returned with four books and she said,"Do you want to check them out Mr Weasley?"

Percy nodded and signed the titles of the books on a ledger at the library desk before returning to the table. He put the books down as he muttered,"This potion might help us find out if you have any foreign magic in your system."

"Percy, this is Old Magic. Are you sure you want to risk Azkaban over this?" Harry hissed.

"You are a friend. I want to help by the way two other students want to meet you Oliver Wood and Roger Davies."

"Isn't Wood a Gryffindor?"

"Yes but Cedric told him all about you and he wants to see if you could be friends. If you do become friends do be warned he is a Qudditch fanatic." 

"I'll consider it. Don't we have to get back to the common room. Flint is announcing the new Qudditch team."

Corvus said,"Dursley and Weasley are looking at us and are muttering something."

"How do you know?"' Percy asked.

"A skill I learned from Uncle Marius."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three were sat on one of the sofas closet to the fire as Marcus Flint and the Qudditch team were entering the room. Adrian took a seat next to Harry and asked,"How's it going?"

"Very well Adrian." Harry answered.

"Terence isn't going to be here as he is with Vector going over today's lesson."

Flint cleared his throat and announced,"We have a new Seeker, Lucian Bole. The new Chaser is Nero Yaxley." 

The two new players stepped forward to the applause of the house. Adrian whispered to Corvus,"Ten Galleons that Bole will be kicked of the team before the end of the year."

"I'll take that."

Snape and Slughorn stepped into the common room and the room fell silent. Snape said,"I will be leaving after Yule because I have been offered the job of being Headmaster of Durmstrang. Professor Karkaroff the former Headmaster has taken a leave of abscene. Professor Slughorn will become your Head of House while Andromeda Tonks will become the Deputy Head of House and will take over the N.E.W.T level Potions and the new Healing class."

Gemma Farley spoke up,"Sir, what about the House Cup?"

"Slytherin are in the lead with two hundred and thirty-five points but then there is the Dursley boy. Dumbledore does seem to think he is the best boy in the world. Anyway curfew is in five minutes get to bed now."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arcturus was sat at the head of the table as the Hogwarts Board of Governors waited for Dumbledore to arrive. The doors to the meeting room opened and the old Headmaster walked in and sat down at the other end of the table.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, you are fifteen minutes late to this meeting. Why?" Arcturus asked stiffly.

Dumbledore replied,"My boy, surely you know that I am busy with Hogwarts and Wizengamot business. I also had to deal with a few troublemakers."

"It is Lord Black to you Headmaster. The reason we called you here is because of the Hallowe'en incident and some troublemakers. We will start with the Hallowe'en incident. How did a twelve-foot mountain troll enter the school?"

"The faculty believe that Peeves let it in for a prank."

Lucius interrupted,"A poltergeist let a mountain troll into the school as a prank? I find that hard to believe."

"Lord Malfoy raise your wand if you want to speak. If we have anymore interruptions then we will adjourn the meeting." Arcturus barked. "Headmaster, how many students were injured during this horrifying incident?"

"Most of the injuries are trauma after seeing a troll attack the teachers." Dumbledore mururmered in reply.

"So you acquiesce that most of the injuries are physiological? The reports from Madam Pompfrey say that around 55 students went to her the morning after Hallowe'en ."

"That is correct Lord Black."

"Duly noted. Moving on, we have had letters from parents of students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin that Ronald Billus Weasley and Dudley Vernon Dursley are bullying the first-year students. Are you certain they will not be the new Marauders?"

"Wasn't your grandson a Marauder, Lord Black?"

Arcturus rose to his feet and growled,"Don't bring Sirius into this Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore rose to his feet too as he said in a calming voice,"I am only stating the truth."

"What did you do when Severus Snape was almost killed because of one of their pranks or when he was actively bullied after a O.W.L test?"

"Professor Snape was overreacting for what they did to him."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Arcturus turned to the other Governors and barked,"Out now!" The other governors fled the room quickly. "What proof do you have that I was covering up for Sirius?"

"Just a little Arcturus. You might want to think back to 1981." After saying that Dumbledore swept from the room leaving a shocked Arcturus standing there.


	9. Chapter 9

Arcturue was looking through the Dark Magic section of the Black Ancestral Library when he stumbled on a book labled: Blood Magic Rewards and Consequences. He pulled it down from its place on the shelf and opened it to a random page.

He began to read through the page:

Blood Magic can be used for endless possibilities although the consequences can be dreadful. For example if you use this magic to cure a life-threatening disease then you could end up less powerful. It is possible that there will be no consequences if you use certain ingredients listed on page 254.

Arcturus closed the book and vanished it to his bedroom to read later. He then continued on his way through the library.

He eventually found himself in front of painting of a grey haired and grey eyed man. Arcturus reached out a hand and muttered,"Father?"

"Arcturus, my son how are you?" Sirius Black II replied as the painting came alive.

"Fine. I need your advice."

"Go on my son."

"You remember how I told you Marius married Petunia Evans. I went to see him a few weeks ago but he was back to his old self. I did some digging and it turned out that Petunia Evans is married to Vernon Dursley and they have a son called Dudley, who is a wizard."

Sirius II mururmered,"Dumbledore wouldn't do it, he is just a misguided idiot. Voldemort?"

"No. He is too weak to do this."

"Grindelwald?"

"Maybe."

"It could be a new Dark Lord."

Arcturus said,"It could be. Do you remember the Legend of Asmodeus?"

"If I am correct the legend states that the spirit of the most powerful Dark Lord will return to defeat the boy who is destined to destroy the Dark Lord who's name means flight from death."

Arcturus whispered,"I feared that this would happen. Father, Orion has had a sudden change of personality and he isn't believing the signs that Voldemort is returning."

"Wait and see if he has actually changed before using rituals."

"Thank you, Father."

"Do try to visit me more, lad." Sirius II said.

"I will."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arcturus, Sirius and Remus looked around at the stacks of boxes filling the living room. Sirius asked,"These are all the Yule decorations?"

"Aye." Arcturus sighed as he opened the first box. Sirius and Remus followed his lead and opened boxes themselves.

Arcturus pulled out a set of wizards playing Qudditch in the snow and called,"Sirius I think you will like this one." Sirius poked his head up and snatched the set out of his grandfather's hands.

The three unpacked all the boxes and sorted the decorations into different sections around the room. Remus asked,"How are we decorating the entire castle?"

"Magic." The two Blacks said simultaneously, they looked at each other and burst out into laughter.

Sirius pointed his wand at a pile of holly and began to levitate them to the ceiling as he sung God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs at the top of his voice.

Arcturus stared at his grandson before he started to place ornaments all around the entire room. A snow globe of Hogwarts was placed in the middle of the massive dining table.

Remus pointed his wand at the paintings around the room and began to place festive hats on them. Phineas Nigellus Black recieved a hat with a hippogriff perched on it, he left his portrait laughing boisterously.

After a few hours the entire room was decorated with holly, ornaments and icicles. Arcturus murmured,"Well this room is done. Now, we move on to the Great Hall of Black Castle."

The other two groaned but dutifully exited the room and trailed off towards the hall in the centre of the castle. Arcturus looked out of the window to see snow falling onto the oak trees surrounding the castle.

He sighed.and exited the room to go help decorate the hall.

\------------------------------------------------------------‐-------------‐-------------

Harry and Percy were looking over a book of spells as they entered a empty classroom. Percy said,"Well should practice the Impediment Jinx."

Harry nodded and the two stood in next to each other as Harry said,"Impedimenta!" Percy didn't visibly react

"Harry try visualise the effect in your mind. Now try to hit me while I move." 

Percy walked around the room as Harry called again,"Impedimenta!" Percy walked slower towards Harry.

"Well done. Again." It kept going on like this and Harry was able to master the Impediment Jinx after five tries.

Percy asked,"Why do you want to learn spells like Impedimenta, Reducto and Expulso?"

"I thought it would help me win a duel." Harry confessed.

"Who challenged you to a duel?"

"Dudley Dursley. Corvus told me to accepted and that he would act as my second."

"Harry listen very carefully. Instead of you getting in trouble tell Filch that some Gryffindors will be in the trophy room after curfew. This way you won't get into trouble. Now again."

Harry grinned and they began to practice Impedimenta again.


	10. Chapter 10

Arcturus and Lucius were talking quietly when four men entered the smoking room. Arcturus murmured,"Do you know why you are here?"

"No." Trafford Avery, the Patriarch of the Avery Family barked.

"Don't take that tone with me, Trafford! You are here because it seems a new power is rising in China."

Tiberius Carrow, the Patriarch of the Carrow Family growled,"Lord Black where is the proof of this?"

"Lucius if you would."

Lucius summoned four files and handed them over to the men, before saying,"These prove that a new Dark Lord is rising in China. It was by luck that Arcturus discovered him when he was in Japan on business."

"What can we do, Lord Malfoy?" Thraxis Fawley, the Patriarch of the Fawley Family murmured.

"Easy we can reform the Dark-Neutral Alliance."

Titus Gamp exclaimed,"But that would require the support of the Notts, Greengrasses, Davies, Lestranges, Selwyns, Boneses, Abbotts, Goyles, Crabbes, Longbottoms, Macmillans, Macanirs, Malfoys, Parkinsons, Rosiers, Prewetts, Potters, Princes, Rowles, Rookwoods, Croakers, Travers, Urquharts, Yaxleys and the Zabini Families."

Arcturus spoke up,"Well, Ignatius is already going to support us so is Ares Yaxley, Victoria Zabini, Caractacus Selwyn, Algernon Longbottom, Evan Rosier. Lucius and I have already thrown in our support. Leonard Travers is ready to support us if Augustus Rookwood will, same with Perseus Parkinson."

"The others?" Avery asked.

"We are meeting with them later this week. How would you feel about forming the International Dark-Neutral Alliance. The Delacours and Montermencys of France have expressed interest in joining our ranks."

Carrow muttered,"We would be behind that decision."

Tarquin Bulstrode said,"Are we all in favour then?" The four lords shared a look and nodded. "Lord Black we will support the formation of the new alliances."

"Good. You need to sign this." Arcturus smiled.

The four lords took it in turns to sign the long piece of parchment in front of him.

Lucius announced,"We have titled this document as the Second Magna Carta. For the Dark-Neutral Alliance will try to curb the Minister's power while preparing the Wizarding World for our King.

"We will form the alliance at the last meeting of the Yule Session of the Wizengamot." Arcturus informed them before making the parchment vanish.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cygnus was reading a book on runes in the library of Black Cottage in Hastings. He was about to turn a page when a voice said in his head," _Master Necromancer, it is time for your powers to be revealed. Your powers will be needed for the future._

"What do you mean Necromancer?"

_"You will be able to summon and talk to the dead. There is a ritual you can perform that will allow you to talk to anyone who is dead wherever you want."_

Cygnus asked,"Who are you?"

" _I am Salazar Slytherin. I was charged with revealing your powers to you."_

_"_ What must I do to become a Necromancer?"

" _You must summon Lord Death himself. He will give you his favour."_

Cygnus's eyes widened when a new amount of knowledge flooded his mind. He snapped his finger and when a house-elf appeared, barked,"Get me a flask of nightshade and the oldest bones you can find."

The house-elf squeaked and disappeared to get the items requested. Cygnus vanished all the tables around him to make space. 

Salazar ordered," _You must meditate for four hours. That will take you to midnight on during a full moon. This will give you a stronger connection to Death."_

Cygnus nodded and got in a kneeling position to meditate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cygnus gasped as he came out of the meditative state, he looked around and saw the nightshade and bones. He summoned a piece of chalk and drew ancient runes on the wooden floor.

He poured the nightshade onto the rune in the middle and then placed the bones in the nightshade. Cygnus chanted,"I summon thee, Master Death, Lord of Destruction!"

A figure in a black cloak appeared and rasped,"Cygnus Black III the Necromancer. You know that when you gain your powers there is a price to pay?"

"What price?"

"You will never be able to feel emotions again."

"I will pay."

"Of course you will. Stand still!" The figure began speaking in a ancient language that hadn't been spoken on Earth for thousands of years. 

When they stopped chanting, they said,"Rest now, my child. Your powers can wait till the morn'." They disappeared in a flash of light.

Cygnus slumped to the floor and fell asleep, blocking out the voices of the dead.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry looked out of he window and towards Platform Nine and Three Quarters as the train pulled into the station. He was surprised to see Arcturus, Cassieopiea and Andromeda waiting for them, he said,"Corvus I think something is wrong."

Corvus looked up from the game of exploding snap he was playing with Freald and George before replying,"Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Arcturus? Something is definitely wrong."

"Are we coming to yours for Yule then?" Fred asked.

"We are." Percy answered as he entered the compartment. "Harry, Corvus I think you are going with your aunt and grandfather respectively."

Harry mururmered,"I guess we are going to find out." The five pulled down their trunks from racks above the seats and prepared to get off the train. 

The train stopped two minutes later and the group of friends exited the train. Harry and Corvus approached Arcturus and Andromeda while Percy, Fred and George went to Cassieopiea.

"Why-"

Arcturus smiled tiredly,"We just need both of you to take a inheritance test at Gringotts. Harry take my arm, Corvus take Andromeda's."

Harry shot a reassuring look at Percy before he disappeared with a pop.

\----------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The four appeared on the steps of Gringotts as people went about their business. Arcturus led the way into the bank and recited under his breath,"Enter, stranger, but take heed. Of what awaits the sin of greed. For those who take, but do not earn. Must pay dearly in their turn. So if you seek below our floors. A treasure that was never yours. Thief, you have been warned, beware. Of finding more than treasure there."

"Don't mind him boys. He just hasn't slept in a week." Andromeda said when the boys looked concerned.

Arcturus went towards the nearest teller and asked respectively,"May I please speak to Bogrod."

"Bogrod is a senior manager. He doesn't have time for normal business." The Goblin looked up from counting rubies and gasped,"Lord Black! I apologise unreservedly. Griphook take these to Bogrod."

Another Goblin rushed over and indicated for the group to follow him. Arcturus walked slower leaning on his cane, that had a pure emerald snake on top of it. They followed Griphook until they arrived at a office, several corridors away from the main room.

Griphook escorted then into the room, where a old Goblin was sat behind a mahogany desk looking over a ledger.

Bodgrod intoned,"Thank you Griphook. Will you please go fetch Ironclaw? Lord Black I believe you want Heir Lestrange and Heir Potter-Black to take a inheritance test."

"That is correct."

"Heir Potter-Black use this dagger to put some blood in this bowl." Harry followed the instructions and allowed a few drops of blood to enter the bowl. Bogrod placed a crystal and parchment into the bowl then pulled the parchment out. "Read."

Name: Harry James Potter.  
Adopted Name: Hadrian Atlas Black.

Father: James Charlus Potter.  
Adopted Father: Unknown.

Mother: Lily Jasmine Potter nee Evans  
Adopted Mother: Unkown.

Paternal Grandfather: Fleamont Potter  
Adopted Paternal Grandfather: Arcturus Phineas Black

Paternal Grandmother: Euphemia Potter nee Bones  
Adopted Paternal Grandmother: Melania Black nee Macmillan 

Maternal Grandfather: Henry Evans  
Adopted Maternal Grandfather: Unknown

Maternal Grandmother: Rose Evans nee Peterson  
Adopted Maternal Grandmother: Unknown.

1st Godfather: Sirius Orion Black  
2nd Godfather: Severus Tobias Snape  
3rd Godfather: Castor Pollux Greengras

1st Godmother: Alice Longbottom  
2nd Godmother: Amelia Susan Bones  
3rd Godmother: Minerva McGonagall 

Heir/Lordships:

Potter (Lord at 17)  
Black (Heir)  
Peverell (Lord at 17)  
Ogden (Heir)  
Macmillan (Heir)  
Prewett (Heir Presumptive)  
Fleamont (Lord at 17)  
Slytherin (Lord through Conquest at 17)  
Gaunt (Lord through Conquest at 17)  
Gryffindor (Lord at 17)  
Ravenclaw (Choosen by Magic. Lord at 17)  
Hufflepuff (Choosen by Magic. Lord at 17)  
Lefay (Lord at 17)  
Emrys (Choosen by Magic. Lord at 17)  
Gamp (Heir)  
Avery (Heir)  
Thicknesse (Heir. Lord at 17)  
Gibbon (Heir. Lord at 17)  
Crouch (Heir. Lord at 17)  
Karkaroff (Heir. Lord at 17)  
Prince (Heir. Lord at 17)

Abilities:

Parsletounge  
Parslemagic  
Elemental Magic (All)

Other Information:

Horcrux (Tom Marvolo Riddle's)

Soulbond: Blocked 

Marriage Contract between Harry Potter and Ginervra Weasley signed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley  
\---------‐------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arcturus finished reading the test and growled,"This is wrong! I know a lot about Blood Magic and it is hiding who Harry actually is."

"Healer Ironhammer will take Heir Potter-Black to the Healers so the Blood Magic and Horcrux is removed. Heir Lestrange do the same." Bogrod said calmly.

Andromeda helped her nephew do the same thing and the two read the parchment.

Name: Corvus Rhesus Lestrange 

Father: Rodolphus Lestrange  
Mother Bellatrix Irma Lestrange nee Black

Paternal Grandfather: Rheseus Lestrange  
Paternal Grandmother: Vinda Lestrange nee Carrow

Maternal Grandfather: Cygnus Black III  
Maternal Grandmother: Druella Black nee Rosier

Godfather: Ares Yaxley  
Godmother: Narcissa Rosier nee Black

Heir/Lordships 

Lestrange (Lord at 17)  
Yaxley (Heir.)  
Rosier (Heir Presumptive)  
Selwyn (Heir)  
Flint (Heir Presumptive)

Abilities:

Aura Reading  
Elemental Magic (Earth and Aether)  
Battle Magic

Other Information:

Soulbond: Theodore Nott  
\----------‐-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andromeda said quietly,"I think it is best Bogrod, if you bring Lord and Lady Lestrange, my father, Sirius, Professor Snape, Madam Bones, Professor McGonagall, Lord Yaxley, my sister and Lord and Lady Greengrass here."

"We will. Refreshments will be here momentarily." Bogrod said as he left the office. Leaving Corvus, Arcturus and Andromeda alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry walked back into the room a foot taller and with his eyes a more silver colour than emerald green. Arcturus froze when he saw Harry and whispered,"It couldn't be possible."

Andromeda looked at him confused as Bogrod said,"Heir Potter-Black you should take a new inheritance test."

Harry cut his finger again and Bogrod placed parchment in the bowl, before taking it out and giving it to Harry to read.

Name: Harrigan Nigellus Black

Father: Atlas Black II  
Adopted Father: James Charlus Potter

Mother: Lilian Flamel

Paternal Grandfather: Arcturus Black III  
Paternal Grandmother: Melania Black nee Macmillan 

Maternal Grandfather: Nicolas Flamel  
Maternal Grandmother: Perenelle Flamel nee Beaxubatons

1st Godfather: Augustus Rookwood  
2nd Godfather: Ares Yaxley  
3rd Godfather: Abraxas Malfoy  
4th Godfather: Castor Greengras 

1st Godmother: Irma Black nee Crabbe  
2nd Godmother: Louise Smith  
3rd Godmother: Andromeda Tonks  
4th Godmother: Muriel Prewett

Heir/Lordships:

Potter (Heir. Lord at 17.)  
Black (Heir)  
Ogden (Heir)  
Slytherin (Lord through Conquest)  
Gaunt (Lord at 17 through Conquest)  
Gryffindor (Lord)  
Hufflepuff (Chosen by Magic. Lord)  
Ravenclaw (Chosen by Magic. Lord)  
Lefay (Heir)  
Emrys (Lord at 17)  
Flamel (Heir)  
Beaxubatons (Heir)  
Thicknesse (Lord at 17 through Conquest)  
Karkaroff (Lord at 17 through Conquest)  
Crouch (Lord at 17 through Conquest)  
Avery (Heir)  
Carrow (Heir)  
Burke (Heir)  
Yaxley (Heir)  
Rookwood (Heir)  
Tripe (Heir)  
Prince (Heir Apparent)

Abilities:

Parsletounge  
Parslemagic  
Elemental Magic (All)  
Alchemy  
Transfiguration   
Charms  
Blood Magic  
Mind Arts  
Healing

Other Information:

Horcrux (Tom Marvolo Riddle's. Removed)

Soulbond: Bartemius Crouch Jr

\-------------------------------------------------------------‐--------------------------

"Uncle Arcturus, who is Atlas Black II?" Andromeda asked.

Arcturus said quietly,"My son. He was my secret, my favourite. All of it changed when my grandfather discovered him and then disowned him. Atlas lost his magic that day and was blasted off the family tree otherwise I would have known about Harry being my grandson." 

"Bogrod, I think you should summon Lord Flamel and Lady Beaxubatons, Lady Prewett, Lady Smith, Lord Rookwood. Could you also find out where Bartemius Crouch Jr is?"

Bogrod answered,"Of course, Madam Tonks. The other people who have been summoned are in the adjourning room." 

Andromeda helped Arcturus up then ushered the boys into a meeting room across the hall from Bogrod's office, where a group of people were waiting for them.

Cygnus took one look at Harry and murmured,"This is Atlas's son." 

Amelia asked,"Lord Black, why have you asked us here?"

"Because Harry is more than just my adopted grandson. He is my actual grandson through my eldest son Atlas Black II. Lilian Flamel more commonly know as Evans is his mother. So the Flamels are his maternal grandparents. Madam Bones I want an investigation into why Harry's identity was hidden?"

Harry quietly asked,"What does this mean?"

Arcturus said,"Harry, this changes nothing with us although you will have to spend time with Nicolas and Perenelle, who think of you as their nephew anyway. Madam Bones I want to reopen the case of Bartemius Crouch Jr. 

"Why?" Castor Greengras inquired uncertainly.

"Well considering he will be my grandson-in-law it will be very unruly that he would be a wanted criminal. Cygnus do make sure to tell Pollux that he was right when he said that Harry's Soulbond wouldn't be to a Weasley."

Snape muttered,"The Boy-Who-Lived and a Death Eater. Dumbledore'll have a heart attack when they get married."

"Aye, he will. Rhesus, Vinda it would make you safer if you move into one of the hundreds of cottages on the land of Black Castle. Same with you Castor, Calista."

"I think we will." Rhesus Lestrange answered.

"We will if our daughters can stay." Castor said.

"Of course they can. The same offer will be extended to the Longbottoms, Lord Rookwood, the Flamels. Even you two Professors and you Ares. If you want then you and your niece Amelia."

Everyone nodded in agreement as a wizard and witch that looked to be in their mid-twenties. Nicolas Flamel exclaimed,"This must be our dear Lilian's boy." He rushed forward and hugged Harry.

Corvus asked Andromeda,"Does this mean we are going to have more family?"

"Yes it will." Andromeda replied.

Arcturus smiled as he looked at the two Flamels fussing over their grandson. He looked at Cygnus and recognised the aura of death around him. He rose and said in a clear voice,"Now I believe that all of you are invited to move into the cottages on the grounds of Black Castle. If you want you can come with me and see the cottages themselves, if you want."

Perenelle questioned,"What offer are you speaking of?"

"If you want then you can move into one of the cottages on the grounds of Black Castle. You would be closer to your grandson."

The two Flamels looked at each other and nodded then Nicolas rumbled,"'We will move into one of the cottages."

"Good."


	13. Chapter 13

Cygnus walked quickly into the cemetery of Godric's Hollow, listening to Salazar say," _So you are going to use the ritual so you can speak to Ignotus Peverell wherever you want?"_

"Yes." Cygnus hissed as he opened his satchel. He gripped his oak wood staff tightly as he approached the grave of Ignotus Peverell.

Salazar ordered," _Place your staff into the ground an say 'I command you Ignotus of the Peverell Family to rise and serve me."_

"I know, I know." Cygnus slammed his staff into the ground. "I command you Ignotus of the Peverell Family to rise and serve me."

A new voice said in his head," _Who arae you to demand that I serve you?!"_

_"Death's Chosen!"_ Salazar barked as both his and Ignotus Peverell's spirits appeared.

_"Lord Death?"_

_"Aye, he allowed thee to become a Necromancer and charged me with being his first spirit."_

Ignotus turned to Cygnus, knelt and said," _I pledge my powers, my advice and knowledge to your service. For as long as you deem it necessary."_

"Rise and serve me. Now Salazar who should I rise next?"

_"John Dee, the Queen's Magician and Spymaster. He was one of the most powerful wizards of the era. Dee's knowledge of magic was extensive but the art he was most proficient in was the Mind Arts."_

"Where was he buried?"

" _St Mary the Virgin Churchyard, Mortlake."_ Ignotus replied.

" _You can use the bones of the dead to teleport to another graveyard. Summon Ignotus's bones."_

Cygnus raised his staff and said,"Accio Ignotus Peverell's bones!" The bones came flying towards him and formed a pile at his feet.

_"Point your staff at the bones and visualise the graveyard you want to teleport to."_

Cygnus followed the instructions and visualized Dee's grave. A red light floated above the bones as Ignotus and Salazar went back into his mind. He stepped into the light and disappeared.

The Necromancer appeared next to a small brick church. He looked around and immediately knew where to go.

Salazar mururmered," _Ignotus is working out where his brothers and the other Founders were buried. He'll be back in a few hours, you will definitely want to raise Antioch and Cadmus Peverell because they both were Necromancers. Ignotus studied Illusion more than Necromamcy."_

Cygnus nodded and stopped in front of a unmarked piece of land. He slammed his staff into the ground and commanded,"I command thee John of the Dee Family to rise and serve me!"

" _Who is't art thee to hest i s'rve thee?_ " Dee roared as his spirit appeared.

" _Death's chosen."_

Dee nodded, turned around and knelt before saying, _"I holidam mine own pow'rs, mine own counsel and knowledge to thy s'rvice. F'r as longeth as thee deem t behoveful."_

'Salazar why don't you speak like Dee does?"

Salazar answered," _I learned to speak modern English while waiting to serve you. Thought it would be easy to speak how you speak."_

_"What shalt i doth to s'rve thee?"_

_"Find out where great warrior of Britain lies."_

Dee bowed his head and disappeared to follow Salazar's instructions. Ignotus reappeared and exclaimed," _My brother Cadmus is buried in the same place where Marvolo Gaunt is. Little Hangleton."_

Cygnus just disappeared with a loud crack with Ignotus and Salazar following him. He reappeared in a cemetery a few miles away from a run down shack.

Salazar whispered _,"The Stone of the Necromancer is in that shack under a very powerful curse. I think we should come back later to retrieve it."_

Cygnus once again slammed his staff into the ground and intoned,"I command thee Cadmus of the Peverell Family to rise and serve me."

Cadmus Peverell's spirit appeared and knelt down in front of Cygnus before muttering," _I pledge my powers, my advice and knowledge to your service. For as long as you deem it necessary."_

Cygnus did the same with Marvolo Gaunt and Gaunt tried to resist him but was forced to serve him. Once he was finished Dee reappeared and said," _I has't hath found the grave of Richard the Lionheart."_

The Necromancer rumbled,"Tomorrow night. Day is dawning, can't summon the dead till nightfall. Back to Black Cottage." He disappeared in a flash of light as the sun broke through the clouds.

Cadmus and Ignotus lingered to speak to each other in private. The older brother said," _You do remember what Death said to us?"_

_"He said that in the future we would be needed to fight the greatest war ever."_

_"Aye, I think Antioch won't be the most powerful when he returns. We'll finally be able to meet the Founders properly."_

_"We will."_ Ignotus said as he and his brother faded away to Black Cottage.


	14. Chapter 14

Cassieopiea was standing in front of a mirror in Black Villa, looking at her grey hair when a golden woman appeared behind her. She turned around and shrieked,"Who are you?!"

"Time." The woman answered.

"Why are you here?"

"Your youngest nephew has become a Necromancer and Death's Chosen. Every deity is having to choose a Black Family member to give their gifts. You are my choice."

"What do I get?"

"Time Magic. It allows you to freeze time, speed it up, see the possibilities of the future and see the past. You will be able to see the present at any moment and see it throughout the entire world."

Cassieopiea gasped as a golden glow surrounded her, new knowledge began to fill her mind. She gripped a poster of her bed and sat down on it.

Time said,"Your power will be needed to fight the greatest war that will ever occur in the future of this world. Good luck, my chosen." She faded away to join the rest of the deities.

Cassieopiea stood up and approached the floo to go to Black Castle before they opened presents. As she was approaching the fireplace a vision of a pale, black haired man writhing on the floor near the fireplace. She stepped shakily into the floo and disappeared in a explosion of green flames.

\-------‐--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cygnus stepped out into a the Hogsmeade Cemetery with his five ghost servants following him. He approached a tomb and slammed his staff into the ground before intoning,"I command thee Godric of the Gryffindor Family to rise and serve me."

Godric Gryffindor's spirit appeared and said," _I pledge my powers, my advice and knowledge to your service. For as long as you deem it necessary."_

Salazar barked," _Godric where do Rowena and Helga lie?"_

" _Raise my son and you will get your answer."_ Godric replied.

"I command thee Galeon of the Gryffindor Family to rise and serve me."

Galeon Gryffindor muttered," _I pledge my powers, my advice and knowledge to your service. For as long as you deem it necessary."_

Gaunt snarled,"Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff lie in the tomb. Tychon Slytherin is the Bloody Baron while Helena Ravenclaw is the Grey Lady."

Cygnus boomed,"I command thee Rowena of the Ravenclaw Family to rise and serve me."

" _I pledge my powers, my advice and knowledge to your service. For as long as you deem it necessary."_ Rowena Ravenclaw recited when she appeared.

"Dee go find The Baron and Grey Lady."

_"Aye, mast'r."_ Dee said as he moved up to Hogwarts.

"I command thee Helga of the Hufflepuff Family to rise and serve me."

" _I pledge my powers, my advice and knowledge to your service. For as long as you deem it necessary."_

Cygnus was able to do the same with Tychon Slytherin and Helena Ravenclaw. He looked down at his golden pocket watch and muttered,"We have to go. It's nearly 8 and Arcturus will be waiting for me so they can start opening presents."

He disapparated with a loud crack and his ghostly entourage followed him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arcturus was sat next to Sirius and Remus as the family began to arrive. Cassieopiea arrived first and gracefully sat down in a chair near her cousin. Pollux arrived next and sat down next to his sister.

Cedrella appeared with her five grandchildren and Muriel Prewett. Calidora and Harfang came with their daughter-in-law and great-grandson. Soon enough the entire family was gathered in the living room.

Harry was sat in front of the two Flamels on the floor when Arcturus, Sirius and Remus raised their wands to levitate piles of presents into the room.

"Now top one is for Uncle Pollux." Sirius said throwing him a small box. 

Arcturus looked through his pile and sorted through them before freezing at the one at the bottom. Everyone looked at him as he picked it up, before saying,"It's from Melania for you Harry. She was smarter than I knew."

Harry carefully opened the present to see a letter and a wooden box. He began to read the letter:

_Harry_

_The only reason this present would appear is because I'm dead. Arcturus would have got you in 1981 when he fought Tiberius Ogden using Old Magic. You might be wondering how I know all this if I'm dead it's because when I heard you were born I immediately knew that you were Atlas's son. I am a part seer so you must know that there is a prophecy about you. Cygnus will know what I am speaking about as- well I won't spoil it but just know that in the future you will go through many hardships. Always believe in yourself_

_Your Grandmother_

_Melania Black nee Macmillan_

_Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

Arcturus smiled sadly as he finished reading and said,"Harry keep it. It's yours I have enough of her letters."

Remus passed Percy a present while Sirius gave the Twins one. Percy opened it to see a collection of books on Charms, he looked at his twin brothers and saw they had recieved pranking supplies.

The rest of the gift-giving passed quickly and the family started talking while they waited for house-elves to finish dinner.

Arcturus asked Bill Weasley,"Are you the one that helped that Abbott boy find the Cursed Vaults in Hogwarts?"

"Yes I am." Bill answered.

"Is it true that Alastor Moody helped him break into the Ministry of Magic to find out who the Cabal are?"

"You seem very well informed."

"Well it helps that I was one of the people in charge of the Ministry wards and that it was me in charge of them that night."

"Tell me, William how much would it cost to start a Curse-Breaker business."

Bill was silent for a few minutes before saying,"Well for premises 2000 Galleons and then for staff 5000 Galleons then the advertising 3000 Galleons."

"Well get your older brother and come with me." Arcturus replied before standing up.

Bill got his older brother and the two followed Arcturus to his study. Arcturus walked towards a filing cabinet and pulled two files out, he put them on the desk before saying,"Now a week ago I made some new investments. One is a empty shop in Diagon Alley, right near the entrance. The other is a abandoned Dragon Reserve in Wales."

Charlie Weasley asked,"What does this mean?"

"Well, Bill I want to offer you the job of Managing Director of Black's Curse-Breakers. While, you Charlie I want you to be the Director of the Black Dragon Reserve. He is the information for both."

The two brothers were left speechless as Arcturus walked out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Arcturus and Bill were stood in Diagon Alley, looking up at a three-storey building. Arcturus said,"We have two hours come on." He lead Bill into the building and they saw a reception that was empty.

"Who exactly is my boss?" Bill asked.

"Me because I own Black Enterprises and am the Chairman of the Board of Directors. Now Mr Cromwell the Head of Legal Affairs is meeting us in your office."

Bill looked around in wonder as he and Arcturus went towards his new office. It seemed that there were around hundred desks on the second floor with four offices spread around it. When he entered the office he saw a gruff, middle-aged man sitting in front of the desk.

"Bill this is George Cromwell. George this is William Weasley."

"Good to meet you, Mr Weasley." Cromwell said. "Now, the contract you are going to sign will detail that you only answer to Lord Black and that you are in charge of the subsidiary of Black Enterprises. If Lord Black deems it so then you would be allowed to open a office in France, Belgium or Italy."

Bill bent down and signed the contract on the desk with the pen handed to him by Arcturus. Cromwell folded the contract and placed it in his leather binder, before nodding and leaving the building.

Arcturus opened the office door and indicated for Bill to follow him. When he exited the office he saw five people standing in front of it. Arcturus said,"Now these are your first employees. This is Patrica Orpington, a Master in Arithmancy so she is your Arithmancer. Lewis Bishop, a Master of Ancient Runes so he is your Runeist. Next is your Healer, Marie Owen. Then your Archivist, Max Hitchens and finally Edward More your Herbologist. They will be out in the field with you until you hire more Curse-Breakers. You can choose your desks now."

The new employees nodded and began sorting out their new desks. Arcturus looked down at his pocket watch and said,"By the way you will be warned if you someone enters the building with ill intent." Bill sighed and walked back into his office to look over the paperwork Cromwell had left for him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie was sat below a birch tree near the new dragon reserve when Arcturus and Mr Cromwell appeared from behind one of the many hills.

The two were speaking quietly as they approached Charlie. He heard Arcturus say,"Complete reform of the European Office, yes that'll do."

Cromwell coughed,"Is this the other Mr Weasley?"

"Yes he'll be in charge of the Dragon Reserve. Up you get Charlie, we have a reserve to tour."

Charlie asked,"Uncle Arcturus, who is this?"

"The Head of Legal Affairs for Black Enterprises. Now your brother has been settled in but after this tour we have to get back to Black Castle as it is a tradition of Yule to have a special dinner the day after."

The three entered the reserve through a pair of wrought iron gates, which looked rusted and had bronze colour. Arcturus and Charlie raised their wands and a light shone from them. Cromwell placed a monocle on his right eye then began to write things down in his leather binder.

They began by inspecting the areas where the dragons would be. Charlie was disgusted to see that there were rats moving all around the reserve.

Arcturus muttered,"I think this won't open till next year as we need to get the place ready for the dragons. George do we still own Number 93 Diagon Alley?"

"Erm...Yes we do. Currently there is no business there." Arcturus nodded absently as he pointed his wand at the door which lead to the Director's office and flicked it.

The door swung open and a terrible stench reached their noses, Charlie turned away and retched onto the ground. Cromwell stepped into the office and came out a few seconds later, saying,"Body, rotten."

Arcturus raised his wand again and a pair of bones came flying towards him, he shot of a patronus, which took the shape of an abraxan.

A few minutes later Cygnus appeared with his staff in his hand. He stepped towards the bones and muttered something in an ancient language. A woman's spirit appeared and Cromwell asked,"Who are you?"

" _Hela Thompson, the Director of this Dragon Reserve."_

"How did you die?"

_"A man, who was dressed as a Death Eater but was Russian killed me."_

"For what reason?"

_"They wanted the German Obsidian-Back. I kept it safe."_

"Where is the dragon?"

_"Ireland. I gave it to my cousin."_

Cygnus unclenched his fist and the spirit faded away, he said,"I'll look into this for you, Uncle Arcturus."

Arcturus nodded and they carried on inspecting the reserve went about it much quicker.

Once they were finished Cromwell informed the other two,"Well this reserve will cost about 75,000 Galleons. The dragons another 25,000 Galleons."

Arcturus nodded and held out his arm for Charlie. The two apparated to Black Castle with a loud crack. Cromwell walked back the way he came towards a limousine to get back to his office.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry looked around in wonder as he took a seat in the Heir's Gallery of the Wizengamot. Corvus, Alphard and Narcissa were sitting with him. Harry had to stop himself laughing when he saw the purple robes of the Wizengamot but was surprised when he saw Arcturus was wearing grey robes. 

Alphard muttered,"Arcturus never wears the purple robes, he has been fighting to get them to change the colour for years." 

Harry was about to reply when Dumbledore called,"The 567th session of the Wizengamot is called to order. The first item on the agenda is presented by Lord Black."

Arcturus rose and began speaking,"With the developing events in China, with a new Dark Lord. Me and my allies have decided to take measures to protect this august body. Now, some of you will object to this measure but need I remind you that Ralston Potter in his power as Lord Potter and Peverell as well as Magnus Black, the current Lord Black of the time created the most powerful alliance of the Wizengamot. Henry Potter and Sirius Black II continued the alliance during the Great War. So I announce that by a majority agreement the Dark-Neutral Alliance is reformed once again."

Other members began to shout their objections as a new section was created above the Dark Section in the chamber. All the members of the alliance made their way upto the new section and clustered around Arcturus, proclaiming him as their leader.

"I object!" Orion Black cried furiously. "This alliance should have gone through the official paperwork with the Wizengamot Administration Service."

Leonard Travers answered coldly,"'As long as the alliance is announced in the Wizengamot then it is legal. I think Magic has proved that."

"Now, the first bill is presented by Lord Lestrange." Dumbledore said smirking.

Rhesus mururmered,"I want to present a motion that creates the Department of Justice. This new Department will be overseen by the Wizengamot itself not Minister Black."

Dowager Esmeralda Vance asked,"Who would head this department?"

"Lord Arcturus Black III, Lord Black, Regent Potter-Peverell."

"All in favour light your wands. Opposed? Passed by 125: 75. The Department of Justice is created and Lord Black will be the first Minister. Next motion is proposed by Lady Prewett."

"I call for a motion that destroys the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures and replaced by the Department for the Protection of Magical Creatues and the Department for Negotiations with Magical Creatures." Muriel Prewett rumbled.

"I second!" Augustus Rookwood and Victoria Zabini yelled together.

"All in favour light your wands. Opposed? Passed by 150: 50. The motion is passed."

Harry asked Alphard,"What is happening?"

"Uncle Arcturus is restructuring the Ministry limiting Orion's power. Of course it can't all happen in this session but he his trying." Narcissa answered.

Dumbledore rumbled,"The second to last motion is presented by Lord Avery."

Avery barked,"I present the motion to create a Department of Magical Education. It will be overseen by a committee of seven Wizengamot members. The Department will oversee Hogwarts and the Board of Governors."

"All in favour light your wands. Opposed? Passed 125:75."

Arcturus leaned forward and whispered into Amelia's ear,"You are going to be called next. Propose a motion that Sir Henry Davies, the best ambassador whe have to visit Magical France."

Amelia rose, once she was called and announced,"I put forth a motion that allows Sir Henry Davies to visit Magical France as he is the best ambassador we have."

"Aye!" Several people including Ignatius and Muriel bellowed.

"All in favour light your wands. Opposed? Passed 175:25. Sir Henry Davies shall visit France tomorrow and report back to the Wizengamot in three weeks. Any other motions? Session dismissed."

\----------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Corvus, Alphard and Narcissa met Arcturus in the corridor leading away from the chamber. Arcturus said,"I just need to talk to Henry then we'll go."

He walked towards a grey haired, middle-aged man who standing by himself and said,"Henry I suppose you know that you are up for being the Head of one of the new Departments."

"Will it be to do with International Relations?" Sir Henry Daviea asked.

"It definitely will."

"So the trip to France. I'm touring the Ministry of Magix for the first day then spend the rest of the week discussing the terms with Minister Fleamont. Then I move to Beauxbatons and discuss them with Madame Maxime. And to finish of I'm meeting with the Veela Queen and doing the same."

"Aye, you are. If this one goes well you might be sent to Bulgaria next, then Germany and then Spain. Maybe even America and China even Japan."

"I would like that. Now, I had be getting back Chester's bringing back Felix Rosier."

"Goodbye, Henry." Arcturus said as he returned to his own family. "Now Harry, Corvus where do you wand dinner?"

"Fortescue's." The two boys chirped together.

"Of course. Yes Alphard I'll get something for you." The five then began walking upto the atrium.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry and his three grandparents were sat in one of the many living rooms. Nicolas pulled out a thick book from his book and opened it to the first page. The first picture showed Nicolas and Perenelle holding a red haired baby girl with green eyes.

Harry asked,"When was she born?"

"1906. She went to Beaxubatons but we supported her decision to be de-aged and go to Hogwarts." Perenelle whispered. 

The next picture showed a toddler running down a long corridor into Perenelle's arms, Nicolas was walking slowly after his daughter. Arcturus murmured,"She learned to walk a few months before average, didn't she?"

"She did."

The next one revealed a 11 year old Lily jumping up and down as she was holding a letter with the crest of Beaxubatons on it. Nicolas was sitting on the sofa next to her and was drinking tea. Perenelle was standing off to the side, trying not to laugh.

"The wedding." Perenelle mumbled.

Nicolas turned a few pages until it showed a picture of Lily walking down the aisle in a white dress. Harry knew immediately that the man waiting for his mother was his father because they looked very similar to one another.

Arcturus sighed,"I wish I hadn't missed it. When was it?"

"1959."

"When was Harry born?"

"1960."

"Then he should be 31."

"He was kidnapped when he was young. That's what caused Lily to want to de-aged and goto Hogwarts. It drove Atlas to take his own life after a few months because he couldn't stand seeing his wife depressed."

Harry asked,"What was I like as a baby?"

"You were the cutest baby we had ever seen. You didn't actually like when Nicolas was taking care of you. You liked me more than him."

Arcturus stood up and walked towards the grand piano in the corner of the room. He sat down and began to play Henry Purcell's Dido's Lament. He poured his sorrow and anger into the music.

Harry tried not to cry as te graceful music flowed across the entire room. He leaned back in his chair as he felt multiple things.

Nicolas and Perenelle looked at their grandson and they immediately knew what he was feeling. They looked at each other and made a promise to never leave Harry alone again.

Arcturus finished the piece of music and asked,"The Philosopher's Stone where is it?"

"We gave Dumbledore a fake stone. We knew he was misguided, Nicolas keeps the stone on him under a Fidelius Charm. With me as Secret Keeper." Perenelle answered.

The Black Lord nodded as his shoulders sagged and he layed his head on the lid of the piano. He allowed his sorrow to flow out of his body.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry glared at the ferry he had just gotten from Dover, he turned around to look at the man standing next to a Bentley and approached him.

The man said,"Bienvenue monsieur en France. Je dois t'emmener au Ministère."

"Merci Monsieur..."

"Monterrey."

"Merci, Monsieur Monterrey." Henry climbed into the car with his two associates behind him, Sir Kingston Thomas and Charles Roberts. Henry opened his briefcase and pulled out the Second Magna Carta to read through it.

The car pulled out of the port of Calais and began to move on to the road leading towards Paris. Monterrey asked,"Comment vas-tu?"

"Bien. Mauvaise excursion en bateau "

"Le mal de mer?"

"Qui.Qui suis-je les rencontrer en premier?"

"Sous-ministre Delacour."

"Pierré?"

"Qui." 

Henry sat back and tried to sleep as they made their way closer to the Paris. He woke up a few hours later to someone whispering,"Sir, we've arrived."

"Alright, alright I'm up." Henry groaned as he climbed out of the car and approached the public entrance to the French Ministry of Magic.

He stepped inside a stone wall and reappeared in a long marble room. Monterrey said,"Bienvenue au Ministère Français des Affaires Magiques. Voici le sous-ministre Delacour."

Henry turned to look at a portly, brown haired man standing with a few French Aurors behind him. Pierré said,"Henry, it's good to see you! Now Minister Fleamont wants to meet you so I'll give you a brief tour on the way there."

The three British diplomats followed Pierré through the corridors, the Frenchman pointing out,"That's the Le Département des négociations internationales."

The four arrived in front of a pair of oak double doors. Pierré knocked gently on the door and a voice called out,"Enter!"

Henry enters the room to see a grey haired man, the man had aristocratic features which told him that the man was a French Pureblood.

Pierré muttered," Henry this is Henri Fleamont, Minister of Magic for France."

Fleamont shook the British ambassador's hand as he said,"I hear that you have an agreement to discuss with me. Now we will have time for that tomorrow after the tour. Pierré will show you to the hotel where you will be staying for the week."

"You'll be staying at the Ritz Hotel. Apparently a man with the title Lord Black booked the rooms for you as well as a booking a several high-class restaurants throughout the cities."

Henry sighed as he realised that Arcturus was making sure that he was on his side. He nodded and followed Pierré back through the Ministry, his two associates following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenue monsieur en France. Je dois t'emmener au Ministère- Welcome sir to France. I have to take you to the Ministry
> 
> Merci Monsieur- Thank you Sir
> 
> Comment vas-tu- How are you?
> 
> Bien. Mauvaise excursion en bateau- Fine. Bad boat trip
> 
> Le mal de mer?- Seasick
> 
> Qui.Qui suis-je les rencontrer en premier?- Yes. Who am I meeting with first?
> 
> Sous-ministre Delacour- Deputy Minister Delacour 
> 
> Bienvenue au Ministère Français des Affaires Magiques. Voici le sous-ministre Delacour- Welcome to the French Ministry of Magical Affairs. This is Deputy Minister Delacour 
> 
> Département des négociations internationales- Department of International Negotiations


	18. Chapter 18

Henry walked into the French Magical Cabinet Office with his two associates behind him Fleamont indicated he should sit down and said,"To introduce you to my cabinet. Monsieur Reinhard Montermency the Director of the Bureau de la Justice Magique." Reinhard was a young man with blonde hair and deep-blue eyes

"Next the Director of Bureau des Magicommunications, Louis Orléans." Orléans was a ancient wizard with a long white beard. "The Director of the Bureau des Aurors, Dowager Victoria Monterrey." Monterrey was a graceful looking witch with long black hair.

"Director of the Bureau des Affaires Gastromagiques, William Torres." Torres had short, brown hair and was wearing acromantula silk robes. "Director of the Bureau des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques, Lord Morgan Monterrey Sr." Morgan looked even older than Orléans and was leaning on a oak cane.

"Ministre du Département de la protection du Monde Sorcier, Olympe Monteith." Olympe held herself in a regal way that the British Purebloods would be jealous of, she had long, ginger hair.

"Ministre des départements de la sécurité publique et de la défense, Charles Agullion." Agullion was a portly, tired looking man that was almost bald. "Ministre du Département des négociations internationales, Adelaide Daladier." Adelaide had green eyes and was wearing a purple dress.

"Finally, Ministre du Département de la recherche magique, Chance Gatron." Gatron was hiding his face with a black cloak.

Henry nodded and asked,"Shall we get to it?"

"Lord Monterrey is our chief negotiator for this time. He will be the man that you will meet with the most."

"Very well." Henry replied as he copied the Second Magna Carta and passed them around the table. "The first point is that the Ministries of Magic of Britain and France will promise to come to the aid of each other. Yes, Mr Agullion?"

Agullion demanded,"'How will we know that Britain will honour their part of the agreement? The actions by Minister Black have not been promising."

"The Minister is under careful watch by the Wizengamot and he will not be standing in the next election in three years. If the results of this mission is good then the Wizengamot shall set up a committee to make sure the terms are not broken. The next term is that the Department of Mysteries and the Département de la recherche magique will have a joint team for as long as the agreement is acceptable. Any questions?"

"A joint team? What will the French have to do?" Morgan asked quietly. "It also says at the top that this is the Second Internation Magna Carta, why?"

"It is called that because some of the Wizengamot have signed the Second Magna Carta and want stronger alliances between other Magical nations. The French would have to provide five Savants to the team."

"The terms are accepted so far. Now I think that Sir Henry and I will continue going over the terms in the morning. So this sitting is adjourned."

Fleamont asked,"If you are unavailable who shall we contact?"

"My deputy, Sir Kingston Thomas will take my place at these meetings if I am unavailable." Henry stood and gathered the original copy of the Second International Magna Carta into his red briefcase before sweeping from the room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------‐----

Arcturus sipped at his whiskey as he read the Daily Prophet.

_Arcturus Black, Death Eater? Werewolf Sympathiser? Absolutist?_

_Orion Black, the incumbent Minister of Magic suffered a major defeat in the Wizengamot on Tuesday. Lord Arcturus Black with the support of former Death Eaters recreated the Dark-Neutral Alliance that Magnus Black and Ralston Potter created in 1643._

_Minister Black tried to stop the alliance from forming but Lord Leonardo Travers shot him down quickly. Lord Roderick Lestrange proposed a motion that would destroy the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures._

_By passing this motion the Wizengamot has allowed our world to fall to the dogs. Arcturus Black was the hand behind this motion and the others._

_Lord Black has revealed his true colours by voting for the bill. Who's next Amelia Bones? Augusta Longbottom? Ignatius Prewett? Harkin Smith? Or even Garland Macmillan?_

_I promise you that I will find out more my dear readers._

_Rita Skeeter_

_Daily Prophet Political Correspondent_

Arcturus snorted and turned to Harkin Smith, who was sitting next to him and said,"Calling Leonard Leonardo and Rhesus Roderick that is the thing we expected."

"We definitely did. What motion will be passed next?"

"All media shall have to have approval from the Departments of Justice and Magical Law Enforcement before they are printed. The one after that is splitting the Department of International Magical Cooperation into the Department for Negotiations with Magical Countries and the Department of Internation Trade."

"Media blackout?"

"You remember what Karkaroff told us?" Harkin nodded. "Harry is the future King of Magic, the agreement that you signed called the Second Magna Carta has a new version called the Second International Magna Carta that will be presented to countries like France, Romania and America."

"You'll have the fullest support from my cousin who is a high ranking official in the German Ministry of Magic."

Arcturus nodded and went back to reading the Daily Prophet quietly as more people began to enter the social club.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry looked at Susan Bones and asked as the Hogwarts Express began to leave the station,"How's your aunt?"

"Fine, she was happy to assist your grandfather." Susan answered as she began to leave the compartment. "I'm going to find Hannah, Ernie, Justin, Neville and Anthony. Terry is with Aries and Galexia and I'll tell them to come sit with you. Corvus is with the Weasley boy you are friends with."

As soon as she left Draco slammed open the door and asked politely,"Is Dursley in here? I want to try and make him angry."

"Two compartments down." Draco grinned and walked down the hall with a grin on his face. Harry just shook his head and looked down at the papers Arcturus had hastily pushed into his hand before he boarded the train.

Harry folded the first one out and read it:

_Creating the title of the Lord Great Chancellor of Avalon_

_The proposal that will be presented to the Wizengamot this coming Thursday is that the following points will be voted on:_

_I) The Minister of Justice shall hold the title of Lord Great Chancellor of Avalon. This shall allow the Minister to oversee and overturn any legal case/decision._

_II) The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot shall only oversee the parliamentary sessions of this most esteem body._

_III) The Department of Justice shall surrender any cases to do with the Rites of Conquest, Conduct and Honour to the Master of the Rites._

_IV) The Auror Office shall be under the joint command of the Minster of Justice and the Ministers for Public Safety and Defence respectively as well as the Director of Magical Law Enforcement._

_V) The final point is that the office of the Lord Great Chancellor of Avalon shall be classed as a Great Officer of State._

_Lord Arcturus Phineas Black III_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, the Noble and Ancient House of Ogden and Burke, Chairman of the Board of Governors of Hogwarts, Chairman of the Board of Directors of Black Enterprises, Minister of Justice, British Representative to the International Confed of Wizards_

Harry was about to read the next paper when the compartment door was slammed open. He looked up and saw Ron Weasley and Dudley Dursley standing in the doorway.

Dudley asked mockingly,"No friends to sit with you? Oooh, what's this?" He snatched the piece of paper that Harry was holding and read through it."Great Chancellor of Avalon? Ha! Mustn't be very important if you were given the paper on it."

The two Gryffindors turned around when they heard a loud cough, when they turned around they saw Aries standing there with his blackthorn wand pointed at the two boys.

Aries growled,"Get away from my cousin, you overgrown pig!" 

Ron asked,"Won't you help us punish the slimy snake? His parents must have been Death Eaters and your father would be pleased with you."

"Both of my fathers would be furious if I allowed their favourite nephew to be injured. For your information, my father has made up with all of my family and is helping my great-grandfather, the current Lord Black with managing the Black Estate. Give me that!" Aries wrenched the paper from Dudley's hands and gave it back to Harry.

A female voice from behind Aries said quietly,"You might want to follow my brother's advice and leave our cousin alone." 

Galexia stepped out from behind with Corvus, Percy and Terry behind her, she turned to Harry and asked soothingly,"Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry nodded and stuffed the papers into his trunk before pulling out a diary he had gotten as a gift from Alphard and wrote into it. Galexia and Corvus grinned at each other as they realised that anything written into the diary would appear in another diary that Alphard had.

Dudley and Ron looked at each other and scuttled off as Draco approached the compartment. He looked at his four cousins and asked,"What happened?"

"Dursley and Weasley snatched the report on the Chancellor vote out of Harry's hand." Corvus explained.

The group fell silent at Pollix's adopted children entered the compartment and looked at their younger cousins. Janus Black, the oldest cousin growled,"What did Dursley do?"

Corvus explained the same thing again. Once he was finished Taurus Black, Pollux's other son grinned,"Brother, do we still have the pranks from Zonko's?"

"Fanged Frisbees or Stink Pellets, brother mine?" 

"Fanged Frisbees with Stink Pellets and Dungbombs. Into the Gryffindor common room tonight."

"Adrian and Cassius will help us." The two cousins swept out of the compartment and went to find their partners in crime.

Draco sighed,"I'll send a letter to father."

"I'll send one to my grandfather." Corvus replied as he pulled out a piece of parchment that had the Lestrange Family crest and motto at the top. He began to write a letter with a black and gold eagle-feather quill.

Harry just shook his head and pulled out a book and began reading it. Percy stared at his friend before retrieving a piece of homework he had to do over the holidays and began to look through it. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arcturus looked at his nephew before asking,"So if I use Blood Magic to cure the disease it will have terrible consequences?"

"Yes it will but if I use Death Magic during the ritual than there is a chance that there will be no consequences." Cygnus answered coldly.

"What are the chances that something will happen if you use Death Magic?"

"49.99%"

"I am going to have to think about this. Can you leave me to think about this?"

Cygnus bowed his head and exited the study, leaving Arcturus pondering over the new chance at life he might have.


	20. Chapter 20

Sir Henry Davies was sat adjacent to Morgan Monterrey Sr. Inbetween them were two copies of the Second International Magna Carta and the Frenchman was reading through it thoroughly. Morgan said as he pulled his glasses off his face,"The economic strain on France could bring the country to its knees."

"How?"

"I suppose you remember the riots in 1989?" Henry nodded. "Most of the Opposition Lords went on strike so the financial reforms weren't able to be passed. That year's Budget wasn't announced due to the same thing so the economy was basically in ruins. Thankfully, Pierre Delacour was able to stop the riots before they went to far. Anyway, paragraph 5, section 3 states that,"Any signatory of this document will have to provide a monetary contribution to all operations that will take place." What does this mean?"

Henry answered,"It means for the Joint Unspeakable Team that will be created that France will have to give 500 Galleons to it."

"Not that much. The Minister would like that. So far we are on board with the treaty as we agree with the terms."

"Good. Right paragraph 6, section 9a is one that the Wizengamot wants us to go over. It states that,"Hogwarts and Beauxbatons will send a envoy over to the other school so they get the idea of their teaching style."

"Wouldn't that be better to settle with Madame Maxime as I know you are going to Beauxbatons as Paris?" Morgan asked as he wrote something down on his stack of papers.

Henry agreed,"It should be but the French Ministry would have to agree to allow a British Envoy entrance to the country."

"Yes they would."

\----------------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------

Corvus opened the book that he was sent by his grandfather about the origins of the Black Family and their ancestors.

He turned to the page of contents and read it carefully:

_Chapter 1: The False Truths About The Blacks, p1-20_

_Chapter 2: The Atlantians, p21-56_

_Chapter 3: Salazar's Time, p57-77_

_Chapter 4: Monmouth's Depiction, p78-98_

_Chapter 5: Bede's Truth, p99-157_

_Chapter 6: Chaucer's Tales, p158-207_

_Chapter 7: Legends of St Peter, p208-235_

_Chapter 8: Walsinghams's Era, p236-286_

_Chapter 9: The French And German Branches, p286-358_

_Chapter 10: The Civil War, p359-419_

_Chapter 11: Walpole's Show, p420-490_

_Chapter 12: The Duke of Newcastle's Ministry, p491-545_

_Chapter 13: Wellington's War, p546-603_

_Chapter 14: Peel's Reforms, p604-656_

_Chapter 15: The American Branch, p657-698_

_Chapter 16: Lincoln's Troubles, p699-733_

_Chapter 17: Gladstone's Liberals, p734-798_

_Chapter 18: Asquith's War, p799-850_

_Chapter 19: Irwin's India, p851-900_

_Chapter 20: Churchill's Turmoil, p901-954_

_Chapter 21: The Dark-Neutral Alliance, p955-976_

_Chapter 22: Minister Black, p977-1000_

_Chapter 23: Lord Arcturus Black III, p1001-1120_

_Chapter 24: The Present Status of the Black Family, p1121-1200_

Corvus looked around his dorm and saw that all his friends were fast asleep so he flicked his wand and the curtains sealed shut, he then muttered,"Lumos."

The Lestrange Heir turned the next page and read the first paragraph of it:

_Some people say that the Black Family is Dark, some say evil and even that they supported the Dark Lord. None of this is true as Lord Arcturus Black III rallied the Neutal Faction to fight against the Dark Lord and his two grandsons fought against the growing power._

_Regulus Black fought inside the Death Eaters by sabotaging missions and giving information about attacks on Magical Families throughout the Wizarding World._

_Sirius Orion Black III took a different path by fighting with the Order of The Phoenix, Dumbledore's orgianisation, he fought valiantly against the tide. However, when he was arrested on false charges, where was Dumbledore? It took Lord Black and Remus Lupin, Sirius' husband as of now, to free him from Azkaban._

_Throughout this chapter, I shall address several false truths that people believe about the House of Black and tell you the real tale behind them._

Corvus closed the book and lay on his bed trying to get to sleep, which he did five minutes later.


	21. Chapter 21

"You singlehandedly restructured the Wizengamot to be like the Muggle House of Commons?" Ignatius asked as he and Arcturus entered the Wizengamot chamber which was basically a carbon copy of the House of Commons chamber.

"I like that house. Very rowdy and dramatic, just how I like it." Arcturus answered as he looked through the order papers for today's session. "Seems there is a Speaker's Statement."

They fell silent as the new Speaker of the Wizengamot, Harkin Smith sat down and announced,"It is with great regret that I announce we have lost one of our own."

Arcturus sat up straighter as he listened carefully. "Perseus Parkinsom was killed last night as he returned from work at the Ministry by masked assailants that we have yet to discover the identity of. So to start the tributes I call the Leader of the Conservative Party to begin."

"Perseus Parkinson was a man that would not to give up in anything he tried in, whether it be Creature Rights or the Budget of the Ministry. To quote his own words,'The day I stop opposing the government on their harsh policies will be the day I die.' It seems that he was a firm believer in what is right and the people that killed him must face the full face of the law. Last night a brilliant mind was taken from us too young."

"The Minister of Magic."

Orion rose to the dispatch box and said loudly,"Perseus was always a firm opposer to our policies on Creature Rights but I learnt too late that he was someone that would fight as hard as he could. Perseus we will mourn your lost and never forget what you did, many generations after us shall sit under your crest and remember what you did."

"Lord Thaddeus Nott."

"My best friend, once told me that if he ever died before old age that he would have lived the life that he wanted. He also told me that if he went before his time that he wanted me to carry on his fight."

Arcturus sat on the Oppostion Frontbench stoically as he listened to other Lords speak about the loss of one of their own. He was surprised that members of the new Liberal Party speak about Perseus. Members of his Conservative Party listen to their rivals.

Finally after a few hours of listening to tributes, Harkin rose again and murmured,"To end this session before we go to start the debate. The question is that we have payed tribute to Perseus Parkinson and have mourned him, all in favour say aye."

"Aye!" The entire house shouted.

"All opposed say no. The ayes have it. This house is now adjourned. We now start the debate on the International Prosecution." Members on both sides begin to file out as the new Secretary of State of Foreign Affairs began to speak about the debate.

Arcturus exited the chamber to return to the his office in the Wizengamot floor. He was sitting behind his desk when the Chief Whip, Garland Macmillan came rushing in as he exclaimed,"Boot is leading the rebellion. He has agreed to an alliance with us for this debate."

"Right," Arcturus began as he began to walk to the chamber. "We need to call a vote, if we do it then we can vote it down. Tell the Whips to inform the rest of the party that we are voting."

Garland nodded before rushing off towards a group of Whips standing near the chamber, Arcturus entered the chamber and approached the Frontbench as Lords were shouting at each other.

He looked to Harkin and nodded. Harkin rose and called,"The Leader of the Conservative Party has called for a motion to have the motion withdrawn. The Foreign Secretary."

Rhesus whispered,"Shacklebolt will filibuster the procedure so more members will arrive." Arcturus nodded and shook his head at Harkin who raised an eyebrow but nodded in agreement.

After thirty minutes of speaking, Shacklebolt was forced to sit down by Harkin who announced,"The question is that question be not put. All in favour say aye."

"Aye!" The rebels and Conservative Lords called.

"All opposed say no."

"No."

"Divison! Clear the lobby!"

Members filled out to the voting lobbies. After half an hour the house was sitting again as Whips approached the Speaker.

One Whip boomed,"The ayes to the right: 106. The noes to the left: 94."

"The ayes to the right: 106. The noes to the left: 94. The ayes have it, the motion shall be withdrawn immediately."

Arcturus grinned in victory.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pollux was sitting at a roulette table in a casino of Monte Carlo's magical district when a eagle patronus flew threw the celling and landed in front of him.

"It's happened. He's dead." Alphard's voice mururmred 

He stood abruptly as he pulled a watch from his pocket and said,"Home." Pollux disappeared and reappeared in Black Castle, exactly where Alphard was standing.

The other man answered the unasked question,"The wolf's dead."

"I thought you meant Cygnus was dead!"

"Oh. Sorry, no I meant your wolf Petraeus was dead."

"There are times where I want to kill you." Pollux growled as he summoned a bottle of brandy to start drinking.

"Right, I should probably leave before you try and kill me." Alphard muttered as he rushed out of the room.

"Gets him every time." Pollix grinned as he started to drink the brandy as he sat down in front of the fire.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry, Corvus and Percy were talking quietly as they watched Neville, Justin and Ernie play a game of Exploding Snap. As they watched their friends a raven landed in front of Harry with a large package tied to her leg.

Harry opened the package to see two books and a letter, he pulled the letter off the top book and read its title: _The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde_.

He pulled the first book ofc the other and read the other title: _The Script of the Musical of Jekyll and Hyde._

Corvus and Percy flipped through the books as Harry unfolded the letter and read it:

_Harry_

_You are probably wondering why I sent you the books to do with Jekyll and Hyde. You must read through the books to understand what will be revealed to you over the Summer._

_Once you have read them, hopefully before Easter, write me a synopsis of it to prove you understand it. During the Easter holidays, we will be attending a show of the musical as it is performed by a company that I founded fifty years ago._

_At that show we will be meeting with a friend of mine, who will be important in the secret that I will tell you. You can share this with Corvus, Galexia, Aries, Percy, Fred, George, Janus and Taurus as they will also be told about the secret when you are told._

_After the show I will be introducing you to the lead actors of the show; K. O'Brien and J. Allen. I will not be telling you their names as only their close friends know their names. The two are very close friends to me and I hope they will become like uncles to you._

_Grandfather._

"Secret? Wonder what it is?" Corvus mururmred as he looked through the script of the musical.

Harry replied,"What exactly is the book about?"

"If I'm correct," Percy began,"then the book is written from the perspective of a man called Gabriel John Utterson. It follows his investigation into a series of crimes committed by Edward Hyde and Utterson thinks he is blackmailing Dr Henry Jekyll."

"Any guesses to who Uncle Arcturus' friend is?"

"The way he wrote about his friend, I think grandfather is close to him."

"As best friends or...?"

"Either. The question is who is the friend? That is the most important question." Harry said as Corvus and Percy started thinking about who Arcturus's friend is.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cygnus looked around as he walked through a Irish marsh towards a cabin. He looked at Ignotus who said," _Salazar has gone to scout out the building. Godric and Gaelon are making sure you can get through."_

_"Wait."_ Rowena began," _I sense the grave of a powerful wizard is nearby. Helga, come with me."_ Cygnus watched as the two witches disappeared.

Salazar appeared in front of him and explained," _There is just a man with a egg he believes to be a Dragon but in my experience it could be a Basilisk, Krakon, Hydra or a Leviathan."_

Cygnus paled considerably as he set off in a run towards the cabin. He pushed through the multitude of wards as a young man in his twenties, who had auburn hair walked out of the cabin with his wand drawn.

"Who are you?!" The man demanded as Cygnus stopped in front of him.

"Cygnus Black III, you are?"

"Markus Draven."

Cygnus walked up the stairs as Markus moved aside to let him inside the cabin. He walked in to the cabin and instantly moved towards the egg that was sat on the table.

He put a pair of glasses on as he inspected the egg, after a few minutes he asked,"You got this egg from your cousin?"

"That's right, I got it March last year."

"This isn't a Dragon." Cygnus said as Markus's eyes widened,"It is something even more dangerous and is a creature that is long thought extinct."

The next words made Markus faint from shock,"It's a Leviathan."


	23. Chapter 23

Rhesus softly groaned as he took his seat at the table where the Committee on Magical Education were going to have their first meeting. Once all the members were sat he called,"Lord Boot?"

"Here."

"Lord Macmillan?"

"Here."

"Lady Marchbanks?"

"Here."

"Lord Malfoy?"

"Here."

"Lady Parkinson?"

"Here."

"Lady Longbottom?"

"Here."

'Right, with that out of the way. The proceedings of the Committee shall be overseen by the Chair, me. The first motion presented to the board is Motion 126 presented by Lady Prewett. It is written as follows:

_Motion 126- Classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_I) The classes given at Hogwarts should be amended as follows:_

_I) Battle Magic- Years 5-7_

_I) Etiquette- Years 1-7_

_I) Wizarding Studies- Years 1-7_

_I) Magical Law and Justice- Years 3-7_

_I) Magical Government- Years 3-7_

_I) Theory of Magic- Years 1-7_

_I) Alchemy- Years 3-7_

_I) Music- Years 3-7_

_I) Mathematics- Years 1-7_

_I) English Literature- Years 1-7_

_I) Latin- Years 1-5 (N.E.W.T possible)_

_I) Ancient History- Years 3-7_

_I) Art- Years 1-5 (N.E.W.T possible)_

_I) Enchanting- Years 3-7_

_I) Business- Years 5-7_

_I) Warding- Years 5-7_

_I) Curse-Breaking- Years 5-7_

_I) Healing- Years 5-7_

_I) Ancient Languages- Years 1-7._

_I) Animagus Training- Years 5-7 (Only available if student received EE or O Iin Transfiguration O.W.L)_

_I) Ritual Magic- Years 3-7_

_I) Spell-Crafting- Years 6-7 (Needs EE or O in Charms O.W.L)_

_I) English Rhetoric- Years 1-7_

_I) Geography- Years 1-7_

_I) Mermish- Years 3-7_

_I) Gobbledook- Years 3-7_

_I) Physical Education- Years 1-7_

_I) Philosophy- Years 1-7_

_I) European Languages- Years 3-7_

_I) Biology- Years 1-7_

_I) Physics- Years 1-7_

_I) Chemistry- Years 1-7_

_I) Magical Ethics and Standards- Years 3-7_

_I) Wandmaking- Years 3-7_

_I) History of Non-Magicals- Years 1-7_

_I) Economics- Years 1-7_

_I) Drama- Years 3-7_

_I) Theater- Years 3-7._

_II) Languages that should be offered at Hogwarts are as follows:_

_-German_

_-French_

_-Spanish_

_-Belgian_

_-Dutch_

_\- Irish_

_-Gaelic_

_-Celtic_

_-Sweedish_

_-Finnish_

_-Norse_

_-Italian_

_-Egyptian_

_-Romanian_

_-Hungarian_

_-Albania_

_-Bulgarian_

_-Serbian_

_-Polish_

_-Turkish_

_-Russian_

_-Estionian_

_-Latvian_

_-Lithuanian_

_-Chinese_

_-Japanese_

_-Prussian_

_-Mongolian._

_III) N.E.W.Ts and O.W.Ls shall be offered in every subject that is listed above."_

Rhesus pointed at Lucius who said,"With the motion read every point in it must be debated in Committee before it is presented for its First Reading in the Wizengamot. All in favour say aye."

"Aye." The entire table called.

"Opposed say no. It is passed, the motion shall be debated in Committee starting with this session. Mr Chairman, I refer to you."

Rhesus replied,"Thank you Lord Malfoy. If my memory doesn't fail me I believe that Music, Ancient History, Languages and Philosophy were taught during my time at Hogwarts. Lady Lonbottom, you went to school at the same time so can you corroborate?"

"I can Mr Chairman. It seems that after the war with Grindelwald the standards at Hogwarts have decreased." Augusta answered 

"Agreed. Now on with the first point: that the class of Battle Magic is reintroduced to the school from Fifth Year to Seventh Year. Lord Boot."

Lord Boot asked,"Isn't Battle Magic considered a part of Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yes it can be. If I am correct then Battle Magic is a branch of magic that the Avery Family created?"

"Yes, Mr Chairman it was created by Allister Avery in 1234." Lucius agreed,"If we agree that the class goes forward then we have to find an Avery to teach the class to the school."

Lady Parkinson inquired,"Wouldn't that be considered giving away Family Magick?"

"Perhaps we could consult with Lord Avery to make sure that their Family Magick isn't given away. Lord Malfoy record that and send a letter to Lord Avery so he come before the Committee to give advice on the matter."

"Recorded Mr Chairman. If the Committee meets once a month then when will the Motion be presented to the Wizengamot for the First Reading?"

"1994 at the earliest unless anyone proposes amendments to the Motion. Now we will enter a proper debate about the class of Battle Magic next month when Lord Avery can give us advice. This meeting is now adjourned." The members began to file out of the meeting room as Rhesus packed away his things.


	24. Chapter 24

Sirius and Amelia were sat in front of a long desk as the Minister of Justice, Arcturus: the Minister of Public Safety, Ares Yaxley and the Minister of Public Defence, Tarquin Bulstrode sat down at the table. Ares announced,"Movers of the Motion to Acquit Bartemius Crouch Jr: Director Amelia Susan Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Head Auror Sirius Orion Black III of the Auror Office. Oppostion: Aurors Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks of the Auror Office. Judges: Minister of Justice, Arcturus Black III; Minister of Public Safety, Ares Yaxley; Minister of Public Defence, Tarquin Bulstrode and the Master of the Rites, Ignatius Prewett. Minister Black."

"Director Bones, you may begin your case." Arcturus finished as Ignatius took the seat closest to his in the middle of the desk.

"Thank you, Minister Black. Now in the Case of Bartemius Crouch Jr new evidence has come to light that will not only acquit him but Rabastan Lestrange as well." Amelia stated.

"Director Bones why was this not stated on the paper?" A Lord sat behind the where she and Sirius asked.

"Lord Podmore, I may have known your father but you cannot interrupt the session." Arcturus barked firmly. Sturgis Podmore flushed and sank lower into his seat,"Auror Moody."

"Thank.you. Crouch can't be released as he is a dangerous Death Eater who tortured the Longbottomz into insanity. Lestrange assisted him and is equally as dangerous. Crouch is dead anyway."

"Very well. Head Auror Black?"

"Thank you Minister. Bartemius Crouch Jr is not dead but he is at Crouch Manor under the protection of his father." Whispering broke about among the spectators after Sirius's proclamation.

"Order! The Gallery shall be silent or this won't be a public session!" Bulstrode spat vociferously.

"Director Bones, your first witness."

"I call Professor Filius Flitwick to the stand."

Professor Flitwick was escorted to a seat in the middle of the room as Sirius asked,"What is the purpose of the Charm of Two?"

"The Charm relinquishes control of a person to the caster, so in this example control of Rabastan Lestrange went to his brother while Bellatrix Lestrange took control of Bartemius Crouch Jr."

"Thank you. I hand over to Auror Moody."

Moody asked gruffly,"Couldn't it just be a coincidence that Lestrange cast that charm on the same day?"

"No. The charm can only be cast after weeks of preparation so the answer to your question is no."

"Right," Ignatius began,"The next piece of evidence is a memory given willingly by Rabastan Lestrange last week." He summoned a pensieve and poured the contents of a vial into it.

_\-----------------------------Memory Begins--------------------_

_A pale boy with brown hair shook his head violently as Bellatrix Lestrange approached him with her wand drawn._

_"Come on, Little Crouch just agree to come with us." She cooed._

" _No. I won't do this, they didn't have anything to do with the Dark Lord's downfall."_

_"No, our Lord isn't dead!" Bellatrix pointed her wand at Barty Crouch Jr and whispered something incomprehensible. A jet of gold hit Barty in the chest and his eyes flashed purple. "Now Crouch you will come with us to attack the Longbottoms."_

_"I-I-I will come with you to attack the Longbottoms."_

_Rabastan Lestrange tried to draw his wand to defend himself but his brother Rodolphus whispered the same spell and gave the same instructions to his brother._

_\---------------------------Memory Ends-------------------------_

"Now does the council need anymore evidence for a decision?"

"No Director Bones, we don't. Minister Bulstrode."

Bulstrode announced,"Acquittal."

"Minister Yaxley."

"Acquittal."

"Master Prewett."

"Acquittal."

"I vote Acquittal. With 4 votes to 0, I say that by a majority Bartemius Crouch Jr is declared innocent of any crimes he was charged for. It is the same for Rabastan Lestrange. Session adjourned."


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

Arcturus looked through the pile of letters he has with him as the carriage he is in moves down the long path leading to Greengrass Manor.

He opened the letter from Sir Henry and read it carefully:

_Lord Black_

_After being delayed in Paris by three weeks as the French Senate proposed amendments to the accord. Minister Fleamont has finally signed the treaty, I am on my way to Beauxbatons now. Madame Maxine knows about my delay and she didn't have any complaints about it._

_Lord Monterrey approached me with some interesting information about the future King. Apparently, during the time of Merlin and Arthur they ruled an Empire of Magic._

_This Empire consisted of Romania, France, Avalon, Germany, Russia, Poland, Spain, Italy, the Balkans, Baltics, Scandinavia. Basically most European countries as well as America, Canada, Brazil, Mexico, Argentina, Japan, China, all of Africa and some of Asia._

_With my knowledge in Diplomacy and Foreign Affairs, I can advise you that to recreate this Empire we must reveal ourselves to the Mundane World and then take over the countries by force._

_Lord Monterrey has told me that Minister Fleamont, himself and his family, the Delacours, the Montermencys and the Monteiths would support you._

_Cordially_

_Sir Henry Davies_

_Knight Commander of the Order of the British Empire_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Davies._

Arcturus folded the letter and placed it in his suit pocket as the carriage came to a halt. He opened the suitcase next to him and donned a golden mask of a raven before exiting the carriage.

He saw other Purebloods with their husbands or wives exiting carriages as well with masks on. Arcturus was entering the manor when a grey haired woman took his arm with a smile.

"Esmeralda, it has been ages!."

Lady Esmeralda Thomas smiled regaly as she indicated a lady standing by herself,"Look Lady Mitch, fighting with her latest lover. Do beware she's a bitch."

"What about Lord Fitch, having an affair with the maid with who wants to enrich herself." Arcturus replied with the same smile as they entered the ballroom.

"Oh what a pretty smile that Mrs Leith has, sadly there not all her teeth."

"Lord Belvedere as well, is as queer as hell and bisexuelle. Likes to switch."

Esmeralda pointed to a young woman entering the ballroom," Lady Poroate. God she's put on weight."

"Gives you more to hate."

"Mean old bitch."

Arcturus smiled silkly," Lady Magnold, looking really old."

"Poor Lord Magnold."

"She's a witch."

"Lady Meleware. That's her lover there with the twitch."

"Lord and Lady Higgs, look like pigs. Eat figs and wear each others' wigs."

Esmeralda smiled serenely as she noticed other people gossiping about people at the party, she inquired politely,"I believe it is the meeting of the Board of Governors of St. Mungo's Hospital."

"That is correct. I believe that the only order of business has been presented by a muggle-born Healer. She wants to test a new potion on a living subject."

"And this Healer has she read a book that I will refrain from mentioning but is actually real?"

"Yes she has. She believes she succeed where he failed."

"He won't be happy about that will he?"

"Definitely not. He won't hear about if from me but from George whom I am meeting with Harry at the theater."

Esmeralda summoned a glass of champagne for herself and a whiskey for Arcturus as she asked,"You are finally telling him?"

"Yes. Next year during the summer I'll tell him about how I lost Melania."

"Does he know the truth behind your marriage?"

"That my bastard of a grandfather forced me into a loveless marriage to block out my tendencies to prefer men over women. Back then there was not a single Pureblood who married someone of the same gender. So no." Arcturus complained as he started his second drink of whiskey.

"And Sir Henry?"

"Oh don't get me started on him! I have to restore some of his memories soon. He discovered a secret that Harry is too young to understand."

"What about your lover?"

"You mean lovers. But I am not telling you who I am talking about. Come on let's dance." Arcturus pulled Esmeralda to the dance floor and into a waltz.


	26. Chapter 26

Rhesus sighed as he heard Dumbledore's name being called, his ears listened hard as Dumbledore began his speech,"The actions brought about by the Minister of Justice and Chair of the Magical Education Committee have set the future of our world in stone. If we are to fight the tide against the Dark then we must create a central government."

"What does he mean?" Lucius whispered as the Independents cheered in agreement, he raised an eyebrow at Rhesus' pale face.

"He wants to devolve the Ministry so each country has it's own one. If that succeeds then we lose everything."

Ignatius muttered,"He has proposed a vote in the Winter Solstice."

"We won't have the numbers to oppose it. The Moderate Liberals will vote with him so will the Devoleltionists, the Environmentalists and the Frankophiles. That is 1/2 of the Opposition. We have to delay it until Arcturus can deal with it."

"Where is he?"

"This time of the year he takes four weeks of absence to catch up on family and business matters. So no Arcturus means we will lose and his hard work will be for nothing. He didn't plan for this although he thought it was in the cards."

"So what do we do?"

"We have to approach Boot and the rebels for support then the Moderate Conservatives and Republicans. That'll bring us up to 101 seats. Just enough for a majority." Rhesus turned around to Lady Greengrass behind him and said,"When you get to the meeting at St. Mungo's tell Arcturus what Dumbledore has done."

She nodded before exiting the chamber.

\---------‐------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Board members were sat in tow rows of chairs, one row with three the other with two. The Recording Secretary, James Boot announced,"Sir Patrick Collin, GC, Chairman."

Collins took off his hat and bowed as he stood next to one of the chairs. "The Right Honourable, Lord Arcturus Black III, Minister of Justice, KBE."

"General Lord Rudolf Falk." General Falk bowed his head respectively. "The Right Honourable, Sir Joseph von Harzberg, QC."

Harzberg shifted in his seat and sat up straighter. "Lady Artemis Greengrass." Lady Greengrass curtsied gracefully.

"The Order of business shall be conducted to the Secretary to the Board of Governors, Georg Rivere." 

Rivere opened a file and called,"Propostion No. 930- presented by Healer Emma Beacon."

"Beacon, you're all talk an' no result!" General Falk cried.

Arcturus murmured,"Forever asking us to endorse empty promises!" 

"What's all the mystery? Much ado about nothing, if you ask me." Harzberg grumbled.

Lady Greengrass called,"You're the laughing stock of your profession and polite society! The mad scientist!"

"Order, order!" Rivere demanded.

"Distinguished governors," Healer Beacon began,"I have glimpsed the future. Seen miracles that stun the mind, and marvels that science can only find. To shape tommorow for mankind. And I can show them to you, if you wish me to. Friends, you're aware there are two sides to each of us. Good and evil, compassion and hate. If we could extract all the evil from each of us Think of the world that we could create! Where man wouldn't kill anymore! A world of compassion, where passion for life, Would banish the madness of war! I'm close to finding the key to banishing evil for good so the world can be better off. Each of us is the embodiment of two distinct and opposing forces -Good and Evil - each fighting for supremacy inside us. If we could separate these two forces, we could control and ultimately eliminate all evil from mankind. My experiments with animals have led me to believe that the day is not far off when this separation will be possible. To achieve it, I must be allowed to try my potion on a living human being!"

"And what if you're right Beacon? And you do manage to separate good from evil - What happens to the evil?!" Arcturus bellowed.

"There are doomed, broken souls in this hospital. I defy you to say you don't care if you can! In the name of compassion and medical science, I can save many lives if you give me one man!"

"I tell you now - the Ministry shall never sanction it!"

"Sacrilege!" General Falk cried.

"Lunacy!" Lady Greengrass screeched.

"Blasphemy!" Harzberg roared.

"Heresy!" All three growled together.

Harzberg continued,"You seem to be treading on dangerous ground! In legal terms, I'd say- extremely unsound."

"The whole thing's un-wizard, barbaric and odd! You're playing with fire when you start to play God!' Arcturus boomed.

"The Minister speaks for all of us when he says you're playing God! There's such a thing as ethics, over which you ride rough-shod. You're a Healer, not a saviour. Healer Beaco., for a start!" But I can judge from your behaviour you can't tell the two apart!" Rivere exclaimed.

Beacon shot back,"Dear Mr. Rivere, I am simply a scientist. I have a code to which I remain true, I don't presume to the statue of moralist. I leave pretension like that, Sir, to you!"

"Emma, I've always encouraged your enterprise and I've been hopeful that you would succeed. But in the face of these powerful arguments I see no Choice but for you to concede." Sir Patrick called.

"I know my fate is yours to choose but if they win, the world would lose. I am on the brink of great success! I beg you, Governors, you must say yes!"

"Healer Beackn, enough of the ranting, Madam. This is a hospital, here to save lives!" Lady Greengrass shrieked.

The Governors bellowed together,"Do you think we would let you play havoc with all the high principles for which it strives?! Do you expect us to compromise all that we stand for indulging your dangerous games? How many rules should we break for you dubious games?"

"Can't you see? I am not playing games! Just give me the opportunity!"

"The whole thing's too bizarre!" General Falk boomed.

"Open up your eyes and see!" Sir Patrick cried.

"This man has gone too far!" Arcturus called.

"Unless you listen to me..."

"Healer, please watch your time! Dammit man can't you see? You're on your own!" Rivere exclaimed.

"You fools-"

"Emma!"

"Beacon!"

"-God damn your rules."

"Blasphemy!"

"Mutiny!"

"Look at yourselves-"

"Damn me!"

"Really!"

"Emma!"

"-Civilized men." Beacon finished as the Governors descended into incomprehensible shouting.

"Order, order!"

"If I ever needed further justification for my experiments, gentlemen, you have just provided it. Just look at what has happened! Mix anger with a touch of fear, the danger's all too crystal-clear. Just look at you! Our darker side keeps breaking through, observe it now- In me an you. That evil that all men can do must be controlled! I beg of you, I'll show you all it can be done! Here is chance to take charge of our fate, deep down you must know that tomorrow's too late. One rule of life we can rearrange, the only thing that is constant is change."

"Distinguished Governors, your verdict please. All those in favour say aye. All those opposed say nay." Rivere said.

"Nay! Nay! Nay! Nay! Positively, absolutely nay!" The Governors answered.

"Sir Patrick?"

"Abstain."

"By five votes to no- with one abstention- Proposition 930 is rejected. Thank you for your time Healer Beacon."

"I am truly sorry, Emma" Sir Patrick mururmred esther Governors filed out of the room with Rivere following behind them.


	27. Chapter 27

Sir Henry groaned lowly as he was escorted to the Veela Queen, he had had to rush through the negotiations at Beauxbatons to get to he Queen on time. He wondered what the Veela would want out of the agreement.

He was escorted into a room decorated with diamonds and stained glass as a woman with long silver hair. One of his escorts announced,"Queen Katerina, a delegate from the British Ministry is here."

"Sir Henry Davies." Queen Katerina stated in a regal voice. "I know what you are here for."

"Your Majesty, what do you want out of the agreement?"

"Nothing, we will sign now." The Queen smirked at the gobsmacked diplomat.

"But-but-"

"My Seers have informed me what will happen in the future. The House of Veela have voted in favour of signing. I thought Ministre Delacour would have informed you about it."

"I wasn't meeting with Pierre but with Morgan Monterrey Sr. Now you need to sign underneath Madam Maxine, Professor Germain, Morgan and Minister Fleamont's signatures." Henry said as he laid out the document.

Queen Katerina conjured a gold quill before she bent down and signed in the specified area.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Henry mururmred as he was escorted out of the palace again.

\---‐---------------------------‐--------------‐----‐------------------------------------

_Beacon Speaks Out: "Board is Unfair." By Rita Skeeter_

_Early this week I spoke with Healer Emma Beacon from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Injuries and Maladues. Underneath is a transcript from our interview:_

_RS: "So what is your reason to contact me?"_

_EB: "I want to speak out against the blatant discrimination that the Board of Governors of St. Mungo's has shown me."_

_RS: "Really, what is your proof for this accusation?"_

_EB: "Most members of the Board called me a man and voted down my proposal because I am a Muggle-born."_

_RS: "Which Governors did that?"_

_EB: "Harzberg, Black, Greengrass, Falk and Rivere."_

_RS: "Not Collins?"_

_EB: "No he was the only one not to. It is unfair that no Muggle-borns were on the Board."_

_RS: "That is all we have time for, thank you."_

_After that interview I have tried to contact the Governors for their side of the story but none of them have replied to my message. During my investigation I found that this was not the first time the Board had voted down a Muggle-born's proposal._

_Why should we allow the Governors to do this? Hopefully the statement published by George Cromwell of Black Enterprises should help you understand this:_

_Lord Arcturus Black III has never and will never unlawfully discriminate against Muggle-borns or Squibs. The disgraceful questions asked by reporters are nothing more than slander and if not careful than the company shall sue the reporters. Perhaps Lord Black's words were taken out of context by the Healer. The entire company_ _hopes this matter can be resolved without legal action._

_I promise you my dear readers, I shall keep investigating this matter._

Harry asked as he finished reading,"How much does Skeeter get paid to write this?"

"Hopefully more than Dumbledore." Corvus joked.

Percy tried to hide his laugh as a shadow fell over the group. Harry looked up annoyed as Granger spoke,"That wasn't very nice. She's only stating the truth."

The entire Great Hall fell silent as they watched the confrontation, Harry snorted,"I think I'd know my own grandfather."

"You had better otherwise Yule would have been very awkward." Percy replied.

"This Board should have Muggle-borns on it so they can give their perspective on medicine."

Corvus leaned back as he inquired,"Tell me Granger, do you know what the proposal was?"

"No but it was probably-"

"It was for a potion to separate good and evil and to hopefully banish evil fully." Corvus turned to the other two. "Grandfather told me in his letter telling me how Uncle Rab is doing."

"Well it was for good reason."

Harry said conversationally,"Does the potion sound familiar to you?"

"No I don't know why it would."

"Are you a fan of musicals?"

"No they aren't very informative."

"Then I think you should catch up on the musical that was based on a book by Robert Stevenson."

"Now you are just misleading me!" Granger shouted. "The people on the Board are just racist against Muggle-borns and they run the government."

"Percy which members have a seat on the Wizengamot?"

Percy answered eagerly,"Uncle Arcturus as Lord Black and the Regent of your seats, Lady Greengrass as the Head of her House and General Falk. He was appointed to the Wizengamot in 1945 after the War with Grindelwald in which he led soldiers against him."

"Ten points to Slytherin each Mr Black, Mr Lestrange, Mr Weasley." Professor Snape said as he approached. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor and two detentions with Mr Filch."

Dumbledore called,"Now, now Severus."

"Make it twenty-five points and a weeks worth of detentions with Me. Mr Lestrange I hope your uncle is okay."

The three shared a smirk as Granger stomped back to the Gryffindors who were glaring at her and whispering quietly.


	28. Chapter 28

Ignatius sighed as he listened to one of the Government Lords ramble on about something. He looked up as Harkin announced,"Now Sir Henry Davies has returned from his journey to France."

Sir Henry took the Opposition dispatch box and began his report,"The Ministry of Magic of France is more organised then ours with a wider range of of departments. Instead of a Wizengamot they have a Senate and Chamber of Deputies which is quite more efficient than ours. The Minister has a meeting with the French Minister once a week to inform them about developments in their world-" He broke off as he looked down at the paper in front of him, after a few seconds he carried on,"That is all I have to report. May I have the leave of this Honourable House?"

"You may." Harkin answered.

"With recent developments in China and Mongolia, the decision of fighting back lies on our shoulders. I have been informed about the outstanding speeches in the debate that was being held before I entered the chamber and so I pay respect to my Honourable Friends the Lord Malfoy, Hudson, Clay, Fischer, Santiago, Moretti, Navarro. The Honourable Ladies Belke, Renaldt, Thomas, Parkinson and Daniels. Hours ago the International Confederation of Wizards passed the resolution that any member state should be able to send assistance to the Chinese Ministry. If we allow the Dark Lord to take over one of our oldest allies than this war shall be the result. We know that fourteen transgender women were executed for being despicable humans, we know that the Protector of the Forbidden City, Xi Tzi was beheaded. We know that mass graves in Wuhan were discovered by the Russians that were said to contain women that were too old to be slaves to men. All over the world this Dark Lord has killed 45 British Wizards in Zurich, 367 in Cairo, 765 in Tokyo and 1,976 in Crimea. It is our responsibility to protect our citizens so it our prerogative to vote in support of the motion to send support to China." When he had finished applause and cheering broke out throughout the chamber.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arcturus sighed as he looked at Cygnus,"No, Germany is a militaristic dictatorship under the Kaiser. Italy and Spain are Facist while Russia is still Communist. Japan and China still have monarchs in their Magical worlds."

"Who are the leaders of those countries?" Ctgnus pressed.

"Now that question shall be answered over the summer, don't even think about asking Pollux or Cassieopiea as they don't know the secret. Only the main line of men know the secret but it is time to break tradition as it will be needed in the war that is to come."

"What war?"

"The greatest and most destructive war that has ever happened. We will need all the help we can to win if we are to form the Empire of Magic."

Cygnus observed his uncle closely as he thought about what to say next, finally he asked,"How do you know this?"

"I know many things but the answer to that question shall be revealed in the time after I die. You will understand after that how I know and what to do. You will have the job of protecting Harry until the final battle happens." Arcturus closed his eyes as he sighed heavily, he knew what to say next but not how to phrase it.

"The ritual I suggested weeks ago-"

"I can't do it. When I die it must be without interference from Magic. It must be on my own terms and from Old Magic."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, after all I have known for decades and have spent that time recruiting allies." The younger fell silent as he considered the answer.


	29. Chapter 29

Arcturus looked into the gold basin as he whispered in Latin, he removed his wand from his forehead and placed several silver strands in the basin. He waved his wand and placed his head in the basin.

_\------------------------‐----------------------------------------Memory 1 Begins---------------------------‐-------‐---‐-----------_

_23rd March 1899_

_Arcturus at age nineteen stood as he watched the land raise up from the water, he looked at the book on the ground as he whispered,"Pluto's paradise exists! I thought it would take decades to find."_

_A man with brown hair and moustache, who was wearing military regalia said,"Now how are we going to explore this land?"_

_"Don't get to hasty Victor, how long do you have till you have to return to Italy?"_

_Victor Emmanuel III answered,"Four weeks."_

_"Should be enough time. Now I need the cartography equipment." Arcturus unfurled a large roll of paper and began to turn it into a map._

_After a few hours, Arcturus rolled the map up and placed it in the satchel he had with him before he said,"Now we can enter."_

_\------------------------------------‐-------------------------Memory 1 Ends---------------------------------------------------------_

_\----------------------------------------------------------‐---Memory 2 Begins------------------------------------------------------_

_16th April 1912_

_Arcturus squinted at the headline on his newspaper ashe tried to avoid the rain splattering down on him. After a few minutes he was able to read it:_

**RMS Titanic Sinks In** **The** **Atlantic, Unknown Who Is Dead Or Alive**

_He raised an eyebrow but walked quicker to his destination. Arcturus entered the telegram office and closed his umbrella, he approached the desk and said,"Black."_

_"Ah yes. Two from Italy, one from Germany and fourteen from Russia."_

_"Thank you." Arcturus placed the small pile in his pocket. "I was wondering if I could send a telegram to America."_

_"Of course sir. Three pounds. Who will it be to?"_

_"Thomas Andrews, Bruce Ismay and Edward Smith but send it to the White Star Line office in New York. Al telegram each."_

_"Then it is nine pounds."_

_Arcturus handed over the money and a piece of paper as he said,"Write what is on the paper and you know what to do when the replies arrive."_

_"Of course, Mr Black. Is that all?"_

_"Yes thank you." Arcturus exited the building and almost bumped into a man in a bowler hat. "Sorry."_

_"It's all right. I'm Winston Churchill, you are?"_

_"Arcturus Black. Do you have any pressing business?"_

_"No why?" Winston smiled._

_"Would you mind me buying you a drink as an apology?"_

_"Lead on kind sir."_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------Memory 2 Ends--------------------------------------‐-------------------_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------Memory 3 Begins-------------------------------------------------_

_25th May 1940_

_The War Cabinet looked up as Churchill and a man with black hair and silver eyes entered the room._

_"Who is this Winston?" Chamberlain demanded._

_Churchill replied,"You must remember what you were told when you first became Prime Minister. I believe that you told Edward so I will now tell the rest of the cabinet."_

_"You can't! Why is one of their kind here?"_

_"Because I can do as I bloody well please and one of their kind controls Hitler so we need their advice."_

_Attlee asked calmly,"Winston what are you talking about?"_

_"What I am about to tell you must not go out of this room, do you understand?" The whole room nodded. "Magic exists and there is a whole other world hidden in ours. Arcturus if you would show them."_

_Arcturus nodded as he drew his wand and whispered,"Diffindo." The paper he was pointing at split in two._

_"By god!" Attlee and Greenwood shouted._

_"Dear Lord!" Eden and Beaverbrook exclaimed._

_"Do you believe me now?"_

_"Yes, Prime Minister." The Ministers chorused._

_"Good, Arcturus inform us about the war with Grindelwald."_

_"May I use the map?" Arcturus asked as Churchill nodded. He pointed his wand at the territories occupied by Hitler. "Grindelwald has control of all the Ministries of Magics that are these countries. Sweden and Switzerland have already sent us messages saying they are sitting this one out. Ireland is joining us as are the Ministers that are in exile. We are negotiating with Portugal to get her assistance. The Ministries of the Empire also are standing with us so when you attack these countries we shall assist you. We can also spare Aurors and soldiers to fight in Africa and Asia. We won't be able to help at sea but we can in the air with Dragons and Broomsticks."_

_Arcturus sat down to a stunned silence._

_\----------------------------------------------------Memory 3 Ends-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Arcturus slumped into his chair as he remembered the friends that he had lost in the century. He looked up when four owls landed on his desk.

One letter bared the crest of House Savoy, the next the House of Marlborough, the next the House of Hohenzollern and the last had T.A scrawled on the envelope.


	30. Chapter 30

Harry, Corvus and Percy got off the train as Arcturus approached them looking giddy, he asked,"Harry are you ready to go?"

"I thought the show wasn't until 6!" Harry exclaimed.

"It's quarter to six. The train was delayed by an hour, we need to get you a suit so you look respectable." He waved his wand and Harry's robes turned into a grey, three-piece suit. "That'll do. Come on."

Harry waved at his friends as he was escorted out of the platform and into the London streets. Arcturus pointed cane down an empty street as he said,"This way."

The two walked in silence as the went towards the Royal Theatre. When they had got to the entrance a man who looked around Arcturus' age who was wearing military regalia moved towards them.

"George! It's been ages!" 

"So it has Arcturus."

Arcturus gestured for Harry to come forward and said,"Harry, this is one of my oldest friends. General Lord George Glossop."

Harry frowned in concentration, he had heard that name before but he didn't remember where he had heard it. 

"You must be the boy Arcturus talks about in his letters." General Glossop stated.

"Shall we go in then?" Arcturus led the other two into the theatre and up to his private box.

Harry was sitting down when he heard the General ask,"Our American friends?"

"I spent seventy-three years with them but I spent ninety without them."

"And our French ones?"

"I spent one hundred and three years with them and two hundred and five away from them."

"When will they arrive?"

"I have spent the past decade charging up the artefact and by the summer of this year, I will be able to bring them to this time."

Harry realised that the numbers Arcturus provided were wrong as that would make him over four hundred years old. After a few seconds, Arcturus said,"I also need you to find professors for architecture, ceramics and photography."

"Why?"

"I was able to get the Arts department fast tracked so next year at Hogwarts there will be more lessons. The Goblins are starting the construction of the facilities that will be needed. And guess who is the Artistic Director, Professor of Musical Theatre and Department Chair?"

"You've finally got your dream job? Who exactly will have the other positions?"

"Will's getting Band and Instrumental Director. I think K should get Director of Vocal Arts while J should Director of Media Arts."

"Three Americans. It'll be chaos! I remember watching your first show with them, a lot of it was improvisation wasn't it?"

"Quiet! It is starting." Arcturus hissed as General Glossop fell silent.

Harry was thinking about who these three people that Arcturus mentioned are, he thought back to the letter he had got from him. Harry realised that this 'K' and 'J' were the Allen and O'Brien that were mentioned in the letter.

Arcturus looked at the boy and knew what he was thinking, he moved his gaze from Harry to the stage where the musical was begining.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, the ensemble of actors were all standing on the stage as a man with black hair began to read of their names.

Arcturus grinned when he heard," K. O'Brien- Mr Utterson. J. Allen- Sir Danvers Carew. William Gerhorf- Mr Simon Stride."

"When are you going to tell him about it?" General Glossop murmured.

"This summer hopefully. Before our friends arrive." Arcturus replied. "How's Henry and Edward?"

"They are finding it a bit lonely but apart from that it was fine. Utterson was finding the work with Sir Harzberg very refreshing then the work in the Victorian times."

"And Sir Danvers?" Harry kept listening as the two men led him out of theatre and towards a restaurant.

"He is thankful for the elixir made by Lord Flamel and said to ask you to send him his thanks."

"I will. Now shall we eat. K and J are meeting us there where I'll give them the offer of the jobs I mentioned earlier. Will might meet us there as well but I don't know about him, he is a bit of a loner."

The General laughed as they made their to the restaurant.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry said as Percy and Corvus sarlt down at the table,"I need your help researching several things grandfather said while we were at the show last night."

"What?" Aries asked as he, Galexia, Draco and Daphne Greengrass also sat down.

"Apparently, he is going to summon some friends at the summer of this year. He mentioned that they were American and French as well as that they were both part of events that happened in their countries."

As the others set off Percy muttered,"You were about to say something else, what was it?"

"When I was watching grandfather, I saw the golden chain of a time turner but it was connected to something else."

Corvus' eyes widened as he dashed over to one of the many bookshelves and removed a massive tome from it, he said,"It was recorded in legend only. The object you described is the Tempus potentia infinitum multiplicantur. Which in English means-"

"Unlimted time equals power."

He continued,"It is said to allow the owner to go back in time as far as they want but if Uncle Arcturus does have then the deities like Death, Time and Fate are going to try to destroy him. The artefact was said to have been stolen from Time herself however another legend says that the family of the owner must submit to the deities to punish them."

"How old would Uncle Arcturus be then if he does own it?" Percy questioned.

"He could be any where from the thousands to the millions. Being the owner comes with a terrible price, you can change the future but not your own death. The owner knows when and how he must die."

They were interrupted by Draco rushing over with a letter in his hand, he gasped,"This fell out of a book about muggle history."

Harry opened the letter and read it:

_Arcturus_

_It seems you were right about the Titanic, I should never had boarded the ship for its maiden voyage. I think I should step down from White Star Line and International Mercantile Marine._

_I caused the accident by forcing E.J to go faster than he should have. Colonel Astor, Mr Guggenheim, Mr Thayer, Mr Widener, Thomas and E.J are dead._

_Morgan doesn't help, he calls me a coward to see how much I can take before I quit. I wish this was different._

_J. Bruce Ismay_

_Chairman and Managing Director of White Star Line_

_President of International Mercantile Marine._

Aries, Galexia and Daphne walked over with books in both their hands, Aries explained,"There are only two groups it could be for the Americans. Rockefeller, Ford and Firestone or the Newsboys more commonly known as Newsies." 

He fell silent as Arcturus' voice said from the hallway,"There is no other choice. I can only have our American friends so I need to seal the breach between your universe, our French friends and ours. Or would you prefer that the multiverse is ruled over by a power-crazy demon!"

"But you still have that German at your side!" General Glossop shouted back.

"Do not bring Wilhem into this, he was misunderstood."

"What about Ismay? Rockefeller? Romanov? What about Kyl-"

"Do not mention his name!" The group heard the footsteps stop."He sacrificed everything to tell us about the demon, the best I could do was get him the job at the theatre company and then at Hogwarts."

"Bismarck then?"

"All politicians have an endgame. But Otto hasn't reached his one in the Magical world."

"Papen?"

"Previous answer." 

"You always see the best in people."

"Get out, take your friends to the breach and send them through. I will seal it later this week."

"I wish it was different." 

Harry and Corvus shared a.look as they listened to the the footsteps moving separate ways down the corridor. They knew that they had to do more research about the artefact that Arcturus supposedly has.


	32. Chapter 32

Harry's attention was focused on Qurriell as he and Corvus entered the Great Hall to begin the last term of the year, he whispered,"You remember what grandfather told us to do?"

"Bait Qurriell to go down to where the Stone is so Uncle Arcturus and Uncle Nicolas can deal with him." Corvus answered.

"Yes it has be done so Qurriell goes down on the second to last day of the year."

"Why is it Qurriell?"

"Uncle Arcturus has discovered that he is serving someone who is a looking for the stone. So we lead Qurriell down to the room where the Stone is where hidden. That is all I know about the plan." The two sat down at the Slytherin table where people were whispering together.

Draco came running over to them as he exclaimed,"You need to read this!"

_Minister Black is dead, Cornelius Fudge named Interim_ _ Minister_

_Early this morning during a trip to Diagon Alley, Minister Orion Black was assaulted as he saw his son and brother-in-law being attacked by unknown assailants. Minister Black, in a heroic last stand, jumped into the fray to defend his family._

_As soon as the Ministry was informed about the attack, the Wizengamot was called to order and hasn't adjourned since. The news that Cornelius Oswald Fudge had been named Interim Minister was told to us by Lord Daedalus Diggle._

_Minister Henri Fleamont of France has announced,"Our thoughts are with our ally, Britain during this hard time. I and the entire Ministry wish to offer condolences for the tragic event that has taken place._

_Similar announcements have been made by The Chancellor of Germany, Franz von Papen: the Kaiser Wilhelm III: the President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America, Percival Graves and the Chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards' Defense Council, Allister de Toledo._

_Our thoughts are with the entire House of Black as they journey forth through this terrible time. Hopefully they will be able to carry on the way they were before the event, as Cassieopiea Black and Lucretia Prewett's charity work was brilliant to poor Muggle-borns who can't pay for their Hogwarts supplies._

"Well, that is unexpected." Harry said as they finished reading the article. "Hopefullt, this won't stop grandfather from joining us next year as the Musical Theatre Professor and Department Chair of the Arts. Alot of our friends are looking forward to that next year, aren't they?"

"They are." Draco confirmed. "I wonder if Uncle Arcturus will have some of his famous friends come and teach us."

"Hold on I have the list of teachers here." Harry pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it:

_ Professors of the Arts Department _

_Lord-Minister-Sir Arcturus Black III,Department Chair, Director of Arts, Professor of Musical Theatre_

_Mr. William Gerhorf, Assistant Director of Arts, Band Director, Director of Instrumental Arts (Violin, Guitar and Piano)_

_Mr. K. O'Brien, Assistant Band Director, Professor of Vocal Arts_

_Mr. J. Allen, Director of Dance, Professor of Dance (Ballroom, Jazz and Classical)_

_Madam Oliva Mason, Professor of Dance (Modern, Lyrical, Tap and Contemporary)_

_Madam Lyla Martin, Professor of Instrumental Arts (Drums, Trumpet, Saxophone and French Horn)_

_Mr. Simon Lord, Professor of Instrumental Arts (Cello, Double Bass, Trombone and Harp)_

_Mr. Tyler Coolson, Professor of Visual Arts, Choir Director_

_Madam Lydia Brown, Professor of Visual Arts_

_Mr. Mason Roberts, Professor of Vocal Arts_

_Mr. John Jacobson, Professor of Vocal Arts_

_Mr Morgan Pierpoint, Professor of Media Arts, Photography and Graphics_

_Mr Thomas Andrews, Professor of Architecture_

_Mr Alexander Carlisle, Professor of Ceramics._

Corvus inquired,"Any preferences of who you will want to be taught by the most?"

"Professor O'Brien. I have met him and he is a calm, kind and young man. I think his is in his late twenties or early thirties. What about you Draco?"

"Professor Gerhorf, his job sounds interesting. And there is going to be a band so I might want to see if I can join it. Corvus?"

"I think Professor Coolson, he will be the one in charge of the choir after all. I suppose you want to act then Harry?"

"Yep! I might want to join the choir and maybe the band. After all I can play the trumpet." The three fell silent as Dumbledore stood to speak and start the feast.


	33. Chapter 33

The lights in the opera house dimmed as Arcturus with Harzberg, Falk and Rivere settled into their box to watch the show. Harzberg asked,"How are you taking his death?"

"Oh the bastard had it coming, he deserved it for abandoning his family for power." Arcturus spat.

"Don't you want power though?"

"You see Orion thought that the position of Minister was more powerful but whoever controls the Wizengamot controls the Ministry. Through Rhesus I control Hogwarts, through Ares, Quentin, Amelia and Ignatius as well as myself I control the law enforcement. If that doesn't make me the most politically powerful wizard in Europe than I don't know what will. Also I control the ICW by Sir Henry and myself both of us are the British representatives to it., I am allies with the Defense Chairman, Security Chairman and the Director of Global Magical Security so I control the armed forces of the ICW and every other Magical country."

General Falk commented,"You are very powerful I guess you are still putting the bill through that allows the majority party leader to choose 250 new members to join the Wizengamot. With the other 250 new seats split through the smaller parties."

"I am. Joseph, Georg how would you feel a out venturing into politics. After all we still need a Minister of Law and Chair of the Ethics Committee."

"What gives you idea that I have experience with ethics?" Rivere questioned.

"I am going to quote you,'There's such a thing as ethics, over which you ride rough-shod.' Need any more proof?"

"You've got me there."

"How powerful are you in the mundane world?" Harzberg raised his opera glasses to stare at the stage.

Arcturus smirked,"You are looking at the man who runs the largest criminal organisation in the world. Believe me my organisation is into basically all criminal businesses. I also have contacts in America who are going to be contacting a gang that is looking to expand into Washington D.C"

"Are you talking about the ones who robbed the First World Bank, the same ones who had a member arrested recently?"

"Yes. Out of all contractors that they are going to have I control all but three of them. My 'representatives' in America are: the Russian mobster, Vladislav Kozak: the Elephant, real name is John Henry Simmons: The Dentist, real name a secret that I don't know: Vernon Locke, a cyber security expert and mercenary: the Continental hotel which I own through a subsidiary and the Butcher who is a old friend of mine. Need I go any further?"

General Falk thought for a minute,"Hold on the one that was arrested had the last name of Hoxworth. Your 4th cousin Elladora II married a Charles Hoxworth."

Arcturus nodded,"He is my nephew. Although he doesn't know I look after him through his heists. I can't have him die yet, now can I?"

"Where is Bruce housed now?"

"Oh I bought his house using a shell company so he lives in it now. I did the same with the White Star Line offices around the world and the area where the Titanic, Olympic and Britantic were built. I used the same shell company to buy the British Museum then I used a team of professional forgers to copy the artefacts and paintings while the real ones were sent to Black Manor. I did the same with the British Library and the Imperial War Museum."

Rivere exclaimed,"That makes you the richest man in the world! Who will inherit all this, your company and the criminal organisation?"

"O'Brien will."

"You still won't tell us his name? Why him?"

"No. I chose him because he gets the collection and organisation while Romeo and Race get the company."

"Ah. Yes, your two adopted sons from the cusp of the 20th century. Two Newsies who act like brothers and are through adoption."

"Exactly." Arcturus turned to the opera as the second act started. A buzzing came from his pocket as he withdrew his phone and answered it. The other three listened as the older man spoke in Russian. Arcturus put phone away after a few minutes before saying,"Vlad's made contact with the gang. The Dentist will contact them towards the end of the summer holidays so I can help them break out my nephew."

They fell silent and turned to the show to watch the rest of it in silence.


	34. Chapter 34

A figure who was shrouded in shadows looked up as Antonin Dolohov approached him, the figure demanded,"Dolohov, what do you want?"

"I am here to give the weekly report on our missions." Dolohov answered.

"Ah. Go on."

"Well, the only people we don't control in the German government are: Chancellor von Papen, Minister von Schleicher of Defense, Kaiser Wilhelm III and the Kaiser Emeritus Wilhelm II. The Italian, Spanish and Polish Ministers are friends of Dumbledore so not under our control but his. Apart from Gatron, Lord Monterrey Sr, his family, the Monteiths, Madame Maxime, Professor Germain, the Delacours and Minister Fleamont we have France. Now for Britain it is: the entire Black Family, the Lestranges, the entire of the Conservative Party and their familes, the entire Board of Governors of St. Mungo's, the faculty at Hogwarts that don't support Dumbledore and the Goblins. We have Fudge and Umbridge in office so that is a plus. Now for America it is only: President Graves, Director Quahog and Headmaster Green."

"Good, then our objective is to focus on Britain until we control the Wizengamot."

Dolohov was about to exit the dark office when he turned around and asked,"Can I ask you something?"

"You may." The figure replied.

"Why are we doing this?"

"Millions of years ago, long before the Ice Age the Magical world was split into seven kingdoms. One for each continent, seven familes were chosen to be the kings. The seven familes were: the Blacks, the Potters, the Peverells, the Malfoys, the Greengrasses, the Longbottoms and my family. This secret is only known to a two people, me and the Lord Arcturus Black. During the time when Hogwarts had just been founded Atlas Black and Walter Whitehall, both of them were scholars and Whitehall is the actual name of my family not Maxwell, fought over a new discovery that was a new type of magic. Whitehall was banished never to return while Black got the credit of discovering Old Magic."

Dolohov said,"So it is because of a feud that has lasted centuries?"

"Exactly. Now I know how to strike at Black, a old secretary of ours fled to him to give information about my Master." 

"O'Brien." The former Death Eater snarled. "What will we do?"

"Kidnap him and then you get him."

"Do we have any information on him?"

"No but breaking into the headquarters of Black Enterprises shall give us some information on where O'Brien is hiding from us. Then we take him in the night, after having him for four weeks we kill him and frame Monterrey for it."

"A good way to get rid of one of our enemies and a traitor at the same time." Dolohov mused.

The figure grinned,"Of course it is. I thought of it, now perhaps you should focus on the British Royal Family si we can declare the Empire of Magic before Black does."

"Of course Sir. I will do it as soon as I get out of this meeting."

The figure nodded,"Good. You are dismissed."

Dolohov walked out of the room to follow the order he had just been given.


	35. Chapter 35

O'Brien ran a hand through his brown hair as he focused on the crossword in front of him as he waited for his food to be made. He looked up as someone sat down in front of him and said,"All alone?"

"Yes." The younger answered curtly.

"A pretty thing like you shouldn't be all alone, it wouldn't be safe for you." 

"I prefer if you didn't insult me.'

The man smirked as he leaned forward and whispered,"It is time for you to return to us."

O'Brien eyes widened in fear as he felt a pistol against his leg. The man commanded,"Get up and follow me outside."

He was about to stand up when a graceful voice said,"I am afraid that will not be possible."

The younger man smirked as he realised who that was. The man demanded,"Who the hell are you?!"

"No need for that vulgarity sir. I assure you that if you let my friend go that I will make it pleasant for you in the future." The man just snarled. "You are to blame for this then."

A man with olive-skin stepped out of the kitchen as Arcturus entered through the main entrance. The Lord sighed,"You might have wanted to be more careful when you break into my building!"

Arcturus raised his wand as a line of red energy flew from it towards the man lying on the floor. The other raised his hand and summoned a orange shield out of nowhere.

"You are more foolish then I thought. Using my own ancestor's Magic against me. Whitehall must hold a grudge to give away that secret, Max Rembrant."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things sir. It is likely you already know what I am talking about."

Rembrant gasped,"You have it! Master will reward me for this."

Arcturus held his gaze sadly before whispering,"Potentia et robur formam adhibeo."

Rembrant screeched in pain as his Magic was torn from his body.

"That is a warning. If you ever approach me, my friends or my family again, I promise you the repercussions will be devastating. Because as your master knows I laid waste to Rome once, I can do it again if I have to." The temperature had dropped considerably as the golden orb above Rembrant's body flew into Arcturus' body. 

O'Brien muttered,"What was that?"

"You remember how I told you that I will die in '95?" O'Brien nodded. "This is the only way that I can stay alive for that long. Now Mr Lacy, I thank you for your assistance. I will contact you and Mr Santiago to inform you of your posts at Hogwarts."

Lacy nodded before leaving the way he had entered.

Arcturus offered a hand to O'Brien who accepted it gratefully. As they were about to leave the restaurant, Rembrant croaked,"Abaddon shall come for you."

"What?" The whisper was barely heard as Arcturus froze.

"Abaddon, Bringer of Darkness and the Lord of the Abyss is alive again."

"I sealed him away for eternity! He can't brake out, I made sure of it. The seal will end when the House of Black does." Arcturus led O'Brien out of the building before it burst into flames.

O'Brien asked,"Who is Abaddon?"

"Someone I didn't account for." Arcturus sat down on the bench that was in front of them as he placed his face in his hands. "I believe you have read those Marvel Comics."

"Yes. I loved them."

"Then you know what the Infinity Stones are then?"

"Yes there are six of them and they control different parts of the universe." Arcturus removed a medallion that hung around his neck. He whispered something incomprehensible and the medallion opened to reveal a small green stone. 

"Time. I only have this because at the end of the incoming war, not only my nephew's universe or my adopted son's universe shall be connected with this one. There shall be three others as well." O'Brien raised an eyebrow as he saw a side of the older man that no one had seen before.

Despair was written in Arcturus' face as he stared at the stone in his hand, he finally said,"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" O'Brien returned.

"I had a choice long ago. I could have prevented this."

"But what was the cost of preventing this?"

"The Blacks wouldn't exist. Neither would you or the rest of the company. The universes wouldn't be connected as they are now but Harry would fall into Dumbledore's hands."

O'Brien sighed,"Then you have nothing to be sorry about."

"Really?" The innocence of the question made O'Brien look at the old man.

"Yes, really."

Arcturus looked at the burning building as he stood up and said,"We had better go now." 

O'Brien stood up and followed him off down the street


	36. Chapter 36

Corvus rushed up to Harry as he looked up from his work, the Lestrange Heir gasped,"You have to read this now!" Harry took the book and focused on the pages in front of him:

_In theory the travel between two universes could be possible if the necessary precautions are taken by the person who wants to travel between universes. The Cosmic Realm separates the Multiverse so no universe is next to each other, in a matter of speaking._

_The legend of the Amulet of Lady Time is false because the object is powered by the Time Stone, one of the Infinte Six. The others are: Soul, Mind, Reality, Space and Power._

_Each one controls a essential aspect of the universe, but if one person unites all the stones then they are known as the Master of the Universe as they control every aspect of the universe._

Harry asked,"Who was this wrote by?"

"It just has this weird language on the front that I can't understand." Corvus indicated the symbols on the front of the book

"I think over the summer I'll ask Uncle Cygnus to study the language to see what he can make of it. Now what's the plan for tonight?"

"Right so, we will tell Quirrell that the Gryffindors think that Professor Snape is going to steal the stone. Quirrell will go by himself and we will follow him down the trapdoor. Then he shall meet Uncle Arcturus at the end."

"Good. Now let's get to studying." Corvus started to work on his Charms' work as Percy entered the library talking quietly to Adrian as they approached the table.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Qurriell called as he heard a knock on the door,"Enter." Corvus entered looking harried. "What's wrong, Mr Lestrange?"

"Dursley, Weasley and Hranger are going to the third floor corridor as they think that Professor Snape is going to steal whatever is down there."

Quirrell stood suddenly,"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Mr Lestrange. I will deal with this." Then he rushed out of the room in a run.

Corvus strode out of the room and whispered,"He fell for it."

Harry came out from where he was hiding behind one of the statues in the corridor, he pulled out of his wand and murmured,"Invisibility spell."

The other nodded and cast the same spell that Harry did before they set off towards the third floor. Peeves came floating towards them when they walked into the Transfiguration Corridor, the ghost didn't see them at all as they passed.

Soon enough they arrived at the third floor and the entrance the the Forbidden corridor. Harry opened the door slowly as they heard soft music resonating from inside the room.

The two shared a quick look as they entered the room but soon enough they saw Quirrell jump down the trapdoor. Harry moved towards the trapdoor and waited until Quirrell disappeared before following him down.

Corvus followed his cousin as they landed on Devil's Snare. The two stayed still until they had fell to the stone floor underneath the plant. Harry whispered,"Lumos." 

They then walked slowly down the corridor but stopped as they saw Quirrell point his wand at the the door in the room where the keys were fluttering about and say something in Latin. The door swung open and the Professor walked through it.

The two cousins walked through the door before it swung shut and sealed itself again. Quirrell stared at the chess board before he fired off several reductos and the chess pieces flew off the board leaving the way open for him. 

Harry and Corvus kept following as they walked through the room with the trolls, then through the tome with Snape's riddle. Quirrell just pointed his wand at the fore and made it disappear before he moved towards the the room in front of him.

They shared a look before moving into the room to watch the battle that was about to happen.


	37. Chapter 37

Quirrell approached the Mirror of Erised and began to try and work out how to get the stone, when a voice said,"Well; you certainly had some people fooled Quirrell."

"Black." Quirrell snarled.

"Show me, your lord then." Arcturus commanded as Quirrell began to remove his purple turban. 

"You are foolish." The voice of Lord Voldemort croaked.

"No that honour falls to you. After you are the one serving Abaddon through Whitehall."

Quirrell raised his wand and fired off a line of blue energy. Arcturus sidestepped it and raised his hand to create a orange shield before using his wand to create multiple red lines of energy that attacked Quirrell.

The red energy wrapped tightly around Quirrell but after a few seconds they vanished and a black ball went flying towards Arcturus.

The older man ducked as the ball of energy flew behind him and blew up the wall, his shield disappeared as a portal opened and Nicolas stepped out. 

Quirrell sent another ball of energy towards Nicolas, the alchemist was flung back into one of the many pillars in the room. Nicolas stood up and fired off multiple balls of energy which Quirrell deflected easily.

The professor laughed,"Your age stops you from defeating me!"

"Whitehall taught you Old Magic I see. Only the parts he knew." Arcturus answered.

"What? You aren't stronger than me!"

"Oh, I disagree." Golden energy swirled around Arcturus as his eyes turned emerald, the ground began to shake and the torches began to flicker before finally the light disappeared.

Nicolas looked like that even he was scared of whatever his friend was doing, the golden energy swirled more violently and became more vivid as they heard the sounds of lightning crashing outside.

The ground was shaking like there was an earthquake that was causing both a tsunami and a volcano to happen. Cracks began to appear in the stone as parts began to hit the ground.

Arcturus flew off the ground as he raised a arm that was completely covered in golden energy, the energy flew towards Qurriell and imprisoned him next to the mirror.

The professor began to shriek and scream as his body began to crumble to dust. Harry and Corvus removed their Invisibility charms as Arcturus collapsed to the ground.

Nicolas rushed over and began to cast complex Healing spells, he finally said,"He's aged forty years in just a few minutes. That means that he is mostly likely to die in the summer of 1995 maybe the winter but definitely in 1995. What is this?" 

He pulled the medallion from Arcturus' neck but the other man whispered,"Leave...It." 

Nicolas turned to the others as he explained,"I set a alert on the stone so when someone tried to steal it I would be warned. Then as I was getting ready to come to Hogwarts, a orange portal appeared that led to this room. I suspect that Arcturus summoned it to bring me here."

"Will he be fine?" Harry asked timidly.

"What? Oh yes, a few days rest and he will be back to normal. By the time it is time to come home he will be back to normal. You had better get off to bed as I suspect that Dumbledore will come to investigate the rumbling."

Harry nodded as he and Corvus cast the charm again and left the room quickly.


	38. Chapter 38

**The Realm of Asgard**

**The Bifrost Bridge**

A man who was wearing golden armour staree into the never ending space that was in front of him, the Asgardian known as Heimdell shuddered as he saw some cosmic energy flying towards the Realm of Midgard.

He focused his eyes on the energy to work out what exactly it was, Heimdell almost collapsed as he felt the power of Chronos, the Lord of Time and Father of the Univers, in the cosmic energy.

"Heimdell, what do you see?" Odin, the All-Father and King of Asgard, asked as he moved towards the other Asgardian.

"I see cosmic energy that originated from Chronos, himself." Heimdell didn't have to turn around to know Odin was shocked.

"And did you see exactly where the energy landed?"

"In the body of the King."

"Of the Universe?" Asked Odin sharply.

"Of the Multiverse. It seems Lord Arcturus has finally connected the universes that he was going to do. Making it six universes in one."

"The Time Stone?"

"Still under his protection. But the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth has a Time Stone too."

"Strange or the Ancient One?"

"Strange. It seems that Strange gained his powers earlier then we expected."

"Keep watching the King."

"Perhaps we should tell Thor about-"

Odin slammed Gungir on the bridge as he roared,"You will not tell Thor about him!"

"My Lord," Heimdell sighed,"Perhaps it would better to tell your son about him."

"No it is not time yet. The seidir of Earth will protect him enough. Any news about Loki?"

"I have not seen him, My Leige."

Odin nodded before he turned around and began to walk back towards the city.

\------------------------------------

**The Sanctum Sanctorum**

**New York, Bleecker Street**

In the meditation room of the New York Sanctum, a man dressed in blue robes and a red cloak sat cross-legged on the ground. Around his neck hung a amulet that looked like an eye. 

The Sorcerer Supreme of Earth and Master of the New York Sanctum, Dr Stephen Strange's eyes flew open as he felt some sort of unknown power enter the Earth. He stood up shakily as he thought about the power he had just felt.

As he was about to exit the room, the guardian of Kamar-Taj's vast library, Wong entered the room as he asked,"Strange, did you feel it as well?"

"I did Wong. How many Masters felt it as well?" Stephen answered.

"Most of the Order felt it. What did you feel?"

"I felt a power that is nothing like I have ever felt before. It was forceful but gentle, calm but furious at the same time. It was as if the Multiverse came into one universe."

Wong asked,"What date do you think it is?"

"1st July 2011."

"Think about 24th August 1992." 

"How?"

"Several of the Masters are already investigating how we ended up in this time. However, you should know that Stark Tower was also moved to it's normal place in New York, all of Stark's technology has also followed us to this time. I wouldn't be surprised he is also still Iron Man."

Stephen moved his hand subconsciously to the Eye of Agamotto as he said,"Are there any other discrepancies that you can sense Master Wong?"

"No. I will keep investigating." Wong left the room after he said that.

Stephen closed his eyes as he thought about what he had just been told.


End file.
